Total Drama Bit Wars
by UntoldStoriesTold
Summary: It's time for another season of Total Drama! This time, the season and challenges are based on video games! But, the campers have to deal with two new campers: Gamer girl Billie, and cynical musician David. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will love? Who will achieve the high score? Find out on Total! Drama! Bit-Wars! Cody x OC, Dawn x Scott, and slight Eva x OC.
1. Select New Game

**Hey everybody, this is UntoldStoriesTold. Just to let you know that this fic takes place after ROTI and overwrites everything that happens in All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (Meaning they don't exist here). This story is also a collaboration with fellow fanfic writer WafflesTheApprentice, so check him out too (Shameless plug-in is shameless).**

**Just a disclaimer, that I do not own anything from the Total Drama series. They are all properties of Fresh Entertainment Inc. (Except for my two OCs)**

**Without further ado, let's begin  
**

* * *

"Yo, Chris Mclean here, and welcome to the fifth season of Total Drama! As you may have noticed, we are at the abandoned film lot from our stellar second season!"

"Our second season was anything but stellar!" Chef Hatchet yells from off screen.

"Anyways," Chris continues, "We have re-purposed the entire lot to fulfill our desires and needs for this current season. However we will run things a little differently. So let's humiliate all the previous contestants, shall we?".

Two dump trucks pull into the lot. One of them dumps the contestants onto the ground in front of Chris, the second struggling to dump its load.

"Chef, would you mind helping the truck?" Chris laughs.

"Yeah, yeah" Chef grumbles. "I don't get paid enough for this". He hops in the back and helps to remove Owen, who had become stuck in the back.

**-Confessional-**

**Owen: "Sweet mother of mercy that hurt!"**

**Gwen: "This is a new level of humiliation."**

**Staci: "This reminds me of when my great uncle Harry used to run a construction site near our house. He dug up an ancient arrowhead and tried to..."**

**-End Confessional-**

"So campers, how was the trip?" Chris snickers.

"We were in those trucks for eight hours you stupid joder agujero!" Alejandro yells.

"I was lying on Noah's books the whole time," complained Scott.

"So that's where my copy of _The Odyssey_ went," Noah drawled.

"It wasn't so bad, I got to hug my precious husband Cody the whole trip!" Sierra squeals and lifts Cody off his feet.

"But we aren't legally married!" Cody whines with a cry for help in his voice.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "After season three, I asked Courtney to have her lawyers overrule Sierra's claim. She didn't go down without a fight, but I did eventually win in the end"**

**Sierra: "He's just playing hard to get"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Lovely. Anyways welcome to another season, where you will all compete for another grand prize of one million dollars!" Chris said dramatically.

The contestants just glare, clearly fed up with Chris.

"However, there is a new twist this season,"

"And what would that be? If it's anything dangerous or unfair I will so sue!" Courtney threatens.

"And yet you haven't already," Chris replies sarcastically. "Anyways, if you haven't noticed there are thirty seven of you present. However, only twenty of you will be competing this season. _**Surprise!**_"

The campers all were shocked at this development.

**-Confessional-**

**Sierra: "I might not be competing without Cody?!"**

**Cody: "I might not have to compete with Sierra," he sighs relieved.**

**LeShawna: "I might not have to suffer from Heather," She laughs happily**

**Katie and Sadie: "We might be separated again?!" "It was so scary the first time!" "Oh, I know!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"You see this season is Total Drama Bit Wars, named after the classic clash of the eighties and nineties video game consoles".

"Wait, this season is video game themed?" Harold inquired.

"Aw, YES!" Sam exclaims, "This is so my season!"

"Not so fast nerd linger, you still have to qualify"

"Qualify?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes qualify. Seeing as how this season is video game themed, you all have to compete in a classic game of Call of Duty."

"Call of Duty? Will I have to pay a phone bill after?" Lindsay says worried

"...", Chris deadpans, before continuing. "Anyways, the highest scoring soldiers will continue. So get moving maggots!" he laughs as Chef Hatchet pulls a tarp off a table revealing various weapons from the game.

**-Confessional-**

**Chris: "Due to legal issues, I am forced to say that all weapons have paint ball rounds inside. Except the riot shield. That one's real. Also, Eva has it." He laughs loudly, "This is gonna be so Awesome!", he continues while still laughing.**

**Heather: "This is so tacky"**

**Duncan: "Oh hell yes! Second million, here I come"**

**Dawn: "But I don't want to hurt anyone"**

**-End Confessional-**

Needless to say, it was carnage. Cameron was unable to lift anything, so he teamed with Zoey and Mike for safety. Staci wasn't far behind though, and she gave away their position every time. "Did you know that my great-great-great grandfather Winchester invented the Winchester rifle? He was stationed in Georgia during-" she was cut off as Eva attacked all four of them with a riot shield.

"That counts as four kills for Eva" Chris laughs, before turning to Chef. "Didn't I say this would be awesome?"

**-Confessional-**

**Eva: "The million is as good as mine"**

**-End Confessional-**

Scott was sneaking around the edge of the battlefield, trying not to be seen. He had already gotten three kills, and he was worried about being found himself. He soon enough came across B, turning several guns into one massive gun. 'Uh oh' he thinks to himself, 'this isn't good, what do I do? Oh wait' he realizes as he shoots B.

"And another Kill for Scott!" Chris announces.

**-Confessional-**

**Dawn: "At this rate Scott's a shoe in! We can't let him in another season, especially after what happened last time. Although, his aura isn't that bad. It's more of a confused state right now."**

**-End Confessional-**

Scott finishes the gun and went mowing down all those in his way, until Duncan sniped him and Gwen went to dismantle the gun machine. "Hey gorgeous, what's that for?" Duncan asks.

"If we leave this machine intact, everyone else will charge this thing. That won't be nearly as fun." Explained Gwen.

**-Confessional-**

**Duncan: "I gotta say, Gwen and I, we make the perfect team. She can make the strategies, and I can execute them."**

**-End Confessional-**

Owen ran through the sets with Trent and Izzy. "Wow the budget has gotten bigger" Trent noticed. "The buildings are actual buildings now". He didn't say another word before Duncan shot him straight in the chest. "That's seven for me!" Duncan exclaims continuing on. Running further down, he finds Harold taking shelter behind a piece of a wall. "Oh this is too easy" he says before shooting him in the butt. "Ah God! Idiot!" Harold exclaims. "Sorry Napoleon Dynamite, better luck next time" Duncan laughs as he continues.

Chris reclines in a chair watching the campers brawl. He spies Sierra saving Cody, Lindsay accidentally shooting Beth over and over, Tyler failing at parkour, and Sam kicking ass at the game. "This is awesome!"

Back on the ground, Sam keeps running around. He finds Cody, protected by Sierra but open from behind. "Kill number thirty coming up" he takes aim and shoots Cody from behind. "Ah! I'm hit!" Cody cries out. "Cody No!" Sierra screams, and retaliates shooting wildly.

**-Confessional-**

**Sam: "Note to self, never hit Cody around Sierra. Ever."**

**Cody: "She hasn't let me shoot anyone this whole time! At this rate I won't be eligible!"**

**-End Confessional-**

Chris looks at the score board, before grabbing a bullhorn and making an announcement. "Attention, Sam has gotten thirty kills and the Care Package has been deployed!"

Out of nowhere Anna Maria tears through everybody, and grabs the care package. "Anna Maria has found the care package!" Chris exclaims. "Care package? I thought you said hair package!" she says worried, as a huge rumble is heard. "Orbital air strike has been deployed, the H-Bomb has been dropped!" Chris laughs.

**-Confessional-**

**Sam: "Oh crap!"**

**Cody: "Oh Crap!"**

**Jo: "Is that bad or something? Because I was on a roll"**

**Harold: "Woe to those alive to see this, the darkest hour of-". He gets shot in the chest. "Ahh Hey!"**

**Duncan (off-screen): "I got him in the confession cam!"**

**-End Confessional-**

The bomb drops on the field and everyone is splattered with paint suffering an instant kill, except for Anna Maria (obviously) and Dawn, who crawled out from one of the buildings where she was hiding. "Well gang, let's call that game, and tally up the scores!" Chris announces laughing again. "This season is gonna go Blu-Ray!" he laughs with Chef.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "I'm not going to make it"**

**Tyler: "I just have to make it!"**

**Ezekiel: "I'm going home again aren't I?"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now, before we announce our competitors this season, let's take a moment to appreciate some of the greatest moments ever on a Total Drama Highlight Reel" He snickers as the competitors look around fearful. "First, we have Alejandro taking bullets for Heather. Then there's Heather shooting Alejandro, followed by LeShawna beating on Heather" Heather and LeShawna glare daggers at each other. "Next is Tyler's parkour fails. All of them" The tape shows several dozen failed attempts, which all lead to someone shooting him. "Next, is Lindsay's constant shooting of Beth. And finally my personal favourite, Brick and Jo's stand-off, where we see Brick and Jo in a game of chicken. After which Lightning shoots them both, and they proceed to gang up on Lightning."

**-Confessional-**

**Lightning: "No way that was fair. Sha-Lightning refuses to lose this badly".**

**-End Confessional-**

"And for some honorable mentions: Courtney's rage, Bridgette and Geoff's constant making out, Anna Maria's care package, Dakota hulking out at will (That was awesome!), and Sierra's motherly instinct" Everyone snickers at Cody for that. "Now for the main event, the top three scorers of this game!" Everyone looks excited at this premise.

**-Confessional-**

**Anna Maria: "I swear, I heard him say Hair Package!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"In third place is Sam, with thirty three kills!" Sam cheers and dances in victory. "Second goes to Anna Maria, with thirty five kills, however, not even that can beat Duncan's massive Thirty Seven kills!" Chris raises his hands laughing, as various people cheer for Duncan. "I fricken told you I'd win!" Chris waits for them to settle down before continuing. "The top scorers have been secured a place in this season, as well as Duncan receiving a special reward… A Question Block! The prize inside is to be used when you need it most". He opens it excitedly to find a 1-up mushroom from Mario. "What do I do with this?" he asks. "All in good time" Chris replies.

**-Confessional-**

**Duncan: he reads the writing on the back of the mushroom. "Come back in the game free? Only applicable before the merge? Hell yes!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now for the contestants who are also joining us, we have: Sierra, Harold, Scott, Lindsay, Owen, Dawn, Noah, Heather, Brick, Gwen, DJ, Jo, Tyler, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, and Eva!" He says dramatically. "Wait, how did I get in? I didn't shoot anyone" Dawn inquires. "Yes, but considering that the H-Bomb takes away kills, and you avoided it, you managed to get through with zero kills. That put you in eighteenth place. Everyone else who made it had a score above zero". Chris explains.

"Wait, I made it?!" Tyler exclaims, "What was my Score?"

"A whopping, drum roll please... two" Chris laughs.

"But Beth didn't make it?" Lindsay says

"Well, you see Lindsay, all of your kills were Beth. You eliminated her"

"Oops"

"But why isn't my precious Cody-Wody in?" Sierra tears up

"I was surprised too, given Cody's previous gaming experience. However after reviewing the tape, I found that you smothering prevented him from getting any kills. Factoring Sam's shot on him and the H-Bomb, Cody had a score of negative two, and did not qualify. You alone, knocked him out Sierra" Chris explained.

"_NOOOOO!_" She shrieks, breaking glass and scaring nearby birds. "Switch us! Let him take my place!"

"Now, normally that would be against the rules. However, when have I ever played by the rules? Cody is in, you're out"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says hugging Chris. She then runs to Cody. "Oh Cody, you have to win for both of us, try not to miss me too much"

Cody trembles a bit. "Oh trust me I won't"

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "Thank God a season without Sierra"**

**Sierra: "I would do anything for Cody, anything. Isn't that right little Cody doll" She says holding a doll that looks like Cody**

**Chef: "Is that doll made with his hair?!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now that everything is settled, the rest of you losers get out of here!" Chris yells. The ineligible competitors leave for the dump truck home, before Chris stops them. "Wait, in order to leave, please take the Warp Pipe of Shame!" he says pointing to a giant green pipe. "It's a slide that leads to the dump trucks". The losers perk up, and run a little faster.

"Really, a green pipe?" Gwen asks.

"Well, it was either that or the tornado from Simon's Quest, and that didn't go over so well with our lawyers, especially Courtney's" Chris laughs.

**-Confessional-**

**Alejandro: "This is so lame"**

**Lightning: "Sha-what? Lightning is so not gonna stand for this."**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now, competing campers have fun this season!"

Everyone starts cheering loudly, before Chris interrupts.

"…With our two new competitors!"

"What?!" everyone says unanimously.

"What about the free for all brawl?" Courtney asks enraged. "This is totally unfair, I'm calling my lawyers!"

"I have lawyers too, and this is already over-ruled. Besides, I wanted these two in this season, and what would have happened if they lost the shootout?"

Everyone groans, until they hear footsteps coming down the path.

"Our first competitor is a gamer, writer, RPG champion, and expert at most things Nintendo. Please give a warm welcome to Billie!"

"Aw yeah! A new bro!" Tyler exclaims excitedly

The figure rounds the corner, and is obviously not a boy. She's wearing a beige sweater with the logo for , and white belts that cross over bell bottom jeans. Her most intriguing feature was dark purple streaks in her hair that stood out in stark contrast to her Grey eyes. "Who you calling bro, jock strap?"

Jo snickers a bit. "I like her already"

Tyler backs up a bit, nervously. "Uh, I was just kidding please don't hurt me!"

"Relax, I won't hurt you. Yet" she smirks a bit.

"What's with the Screw Attack logo?" Sam asks.

"It's promotion for my job. I'm a writer and gamer on the website" She explains.

"Oh like the AVGN?" Cody asks excitedly

"Exactly. Nice reference cutie" She smirks at his blush.

Meanwhile:

"I felt a great disturbance, as if someone tried flirting with my precious Cody" Sierra says worried

"Who are you talking to Sierra?" Katie asks

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "I think I'm gonna like it here" she smiles a bit. "I definitely like Jo and Cody"**

**Heather: "Oh great, last thing I need is a new LeShawna with half the girth"**

**-End Confessional-**

Meanwhile:

"I felt a disturbance, as if Heather insulted me like a coward" LeShawna growls angrily.

"I know the feeling" Sierra says

"Who are you talking to LeShawna?" Sadie asks

"Alright everyone, time to meet our next contestant!" Chris says excitedly. "Hailing from Halifax, he's a musician at heart, with a soft spot for sci-fi. He's an amateur film-maker who's been heart-broken more than once. Say hello to David!"

A boy steps into the room, being about as tall as Duncan, but not as muscular (He still had muscles though). He had beige cargo shorts, to match his simple golf shirt. His haircut was in the typical boy's style, with bangs across his forehead that come up at the side.

"Hey, how's it going?" he says waving with a slight shrug.

**-Confessional-**

**Noah: "I like him already"**

**Heather: "I hate him already too"**

**Owen: "He seems pretty cool!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now that everyone is here, let's make the teams. Owen, Tyler, Noah, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, DJ, Billie, Gwen, Brick, and Jo. You guys are now the Sensational Screw Attacks!"

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "Named after the website I work for, or the power-up?"**

**Cody: "I'm on the team with the hot gamer chick? Sweet! Wait, what? Give me that tape!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Yay! Noah, best buddy, we're on the same team again!" Owen exclaimed happily.

"And I actually don't mind" Noah replies.

**-Confessional-**

**Noah: "Yeah Owen might be a little annoying, but he isn't so bad. He might actually be fun to hang with this time around, considering there's no plane or Alejandro"**

**-End Confessional-**

"That means the rest of you: Scott, Dawn, Courtney, Duncan, David, Eva, Sam, Harold, Dakota, Izzy, and Anna Maria. You are now the Fantastic Fire-Flowers!"

"Named after the most useful power-up from the original Mario games" Harold sighed happily.

"Speaking of which, be ready for your first challenge where that may come in useful"

**-Confessional-**

**Dakota: "Yay! I'm on a team with Sam! I knew that having a gamer boyfriend would pay off somehow!"**

**Duncan: "I might actually stand a good chance at winning, supposing that nerd-linger and Napoleon help me. But did I have to be on a team with Courtney?!"**

**Eva: "I'm definitely winning this time"**

**Scott: "On a team with three gamers?! This will be a synch. Except that Dawn is on my team, and she is so annoying, insightful, intelligent, pretty, and wait, what?! Give me that tape!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now if both teams would follow me to your living quarters" he said leading them down the lot. "These two condos will serve as your normal living space, which we call the menu screens."

**-Confessional-**

**Heather: "The Menu screens?! These video game references have gone from sort of annoying to Alejandro annoying! Except they're nowhere near as pretentious, perfect, attractive or... wait, what? Give me that tape!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Also, as most of you have discovered, our new confession cam is a hollowed out Arcade machine. More specifically, Pong"

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "Well it makes sense, Pong was the largest arcade machine at the time"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Each winning team will reside in this state of the art apartment complex where you receive, your own room, your own shower, and all the best gaming consoles available, which includes any games you could wish for!"

All competitors brighten at the prospect of their own rooms.

"However, the losing team will reside for the night, in this one room shack. The only entertainment is the worst consoles ever made; including Tiger Games, the Atari Jaguar, The Philips CD-I and the Virtual Boy. Oh yeah, there's only one bed in here too, so have fun!"

**-Confessional-**

**Sam: "Losing just got a whole lot worse"**

**Cody: "-Censored-"**

**Billie: "We officially need to win every challenge"**

**David: "Son of a -Censored-!"**

**Duncan: "-Censored-"**

**Harold: "Chris has no idea what he's done here. These consoles are terrible! Looking in the window, there was a 32-X of all things! I mean, the 3D-O isn't so bad, but the rest is just inexcusable. I can take there being one room, and I can handle the single bed, but no way am I playing on consoles so horribly made, with poor sound, terrible graphics, worse games…..."**

**-End Confessional-**

Chris faces the camera alone. "And so ends the first episode. Who will win, who will lose, who will love, and more importantly, what the hell is the first challenge? Find put next time on Total! Drama! Bit Wars!"

* * *

**For those of you astute enough to know, you should have an idea of what the first challenge is. Look out for the next chapter, I upload every week...ish. Don't forget to Review!**

**-UntoldStoriesTold**


	2. Super Mario Blunders

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties in this story except for my OCs. Total Drama is owned by Fresh Entertainment Inc. and the Screw Attack logo is owned by both Nintendo and .**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bit Wars" Chris begins, "All thirty seven campers from the previous seasons were dropped off at our abandoned movie lot, which has been repurposed for our new season of video game challenges. Thirty Seven came in, and twenty came out. We even added two new contestants to the mix; gamer girl Billie and musician David. Now, with our first challenge on the horizon who will win? Who will lose? And who will rescue the princess? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Bit Wars!"

**-Theme Song Here-**

"Cody, where's my Paycheck?!" Courtney yells.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "Ever since Courtney's lawyers helped me to escape Sierra and how she thought we were married, she's been after me expecting due pay. Too bad I'm broke"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Yeah, you see…. I uh, don't have any money" he stammers

"What do you mean?!" she yells

"I spent my last paycheck on this chastity belt!" he says, while lifting his shirt slightly and pointing to a belt.

"You have a chastity belt? And you're still wearing it?"

"I have this feeling that Sierra won't be gone long this season"

David walks by, turning to Cody. "Hey Cody. There's a package for you in the mail room. Wait, when'd you start wearing a chastity belt?"

"In between season three and now"

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "It better be my money in the mail"**

**-End Confessional-**

Courtney follows Cody and David to the mail room, hoping that she receives money to pay her back. They enter, and see a large package with Cody's name on it.

"What the hell?" he says approaching it.

Suddenly Sierra jumps out of the package, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Cody, I'll never leave you again!"

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "I knew this would happen! I freaking new it!"**

**Sierra: "After seeing that new girl compliment my Cody, I knew I had to come back and keep an eye on him"**

**Courtney: "What is her problem?"**

**David: "I no longer doubt the validity of that belt"**

**-End Confessional-**

At the mess hall, the campers were treated to the same slop they were fed the last few seasons. Owen, as usual, ate everyone else's.

"I definitely didn't miss this crap" Duncan mutters.

"I know the feeling" Noah drawls

Anna Maria is spraying hairspray everywhere, much to the dismay of the others.

"Would you mind cutting that out? We're trying to eat here!" Jo complains.

"Like anyone actually eats this crap" She retorts.

**-Confessional-**

**Jo: "She has a point"**

**DJ: "I hope this stuff is vegetarian. I just got over my curse from last season and I don't want a relapse"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Good morning campers!" Chris says cheerfully. "Are you ready for your first challenge?" Everyone grumbled at him, while he kept his same cocky grin. "Good to know. Anyways report to studio 8 in half an hour for the challenge", he says before leaving them to finish.

"At least there's time for a shower" Gwen sighs.

"Who showers anymore?" Owen laughs.

Everyone recoils in disgust before sliding away a few feet.

**-Confessional-**

**Heather: "That is beyond gross!"**

**Owen: "It was an honest question"**

**Anna Maria: "That's nasty man!" she says before using the last of the hairspray in one can. "One down, forty nine to go"**

**-End Confessional-**

Half an hour later, Courtney, Cody, and David are the last to arrive. Sierra followed them inside.

"Sierra, what are you doing back?" Chris inquires.

"I couldn't stay away from my Cody!" she says desperate.

"Unfortunately, you can't compete" Chris explains.

Cody sighs in relief, and Sierra starts to tear up.

"However, you can be an intern for the season" he smirks.

"Don't do it, you saw what happened to me!" Dakota says.

"Please, don't do it!" Cody pleads.

"I'll do it Chris" She says smiling confidently.

Cody turns away scared, and Sierra hugs him tightly. She then flashes a glare to Billie, who looks back confused.

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "What did I do to her?"**

**Sierra: "She is so in for it!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now that everyone, plus Sierra, is here", Cody can be heard sobbing in the background. "We can finally start. Seeing how this season is based on video games, it's only fitting that our first challenge is based on one of the most profitable and influential video games of all time: Super Mario Brothers!"

All the other gamer contestants cheer loudly, before looking at Chris excitedly.

"Here's how it will work. One team will designate a princess to save. The other team will play the opposing enemies. These enemies can be anything from the games; goombas, thwomps, and Koopas are all viable. There's just one catch, the team that has to save the princess will do so as partners. Each partners will go through the stage together, where there are various power-ups to assist you. There are three stages, all of which are created by our state of the art holographic technology. At the end, the team with the most successful pairs will move on to the next stage. Be warned though, the last stage is really difficult"

**-Confessional-**

**Harold: "This is so awesome. I would say that the most useful enemy is the Lakitu, so that's what I'll be"**

**Heather: "what the hell are all these things? Goombas? I stand no chance of winning when I have no idea what's going on"**

**-End Confessional-**

"The first team to rescue their princess will be the Screw Attacks, and I declare that their princess is….. Jo"

"Aw, come on!" Jo complains.

"Screw Attacks! The protagonist costumes are there, and for the Fire Flowers, the enemy costumes are there. Your pairs are Billie and Cody, DJ and Brick, Owen and Noah, Heather and Lindsay, and Tyler and Gwen. The first pair going through will be DJ and Brick"

"You ready big guy?" Brick asks reassuringly, while putting on a Luigi costume.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he says while putting in a Nabbit costume.

"Oh yeah, by the way, there are live snapping turtles in each level so, good luck!"

**-Confessional-**

**DJ: "Live turtle?! There's no way I can do this now!"**

**-End Confessional-**

DJ starts freaking out due to the announcement, and suddenly wants to back out.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is the first challenge of all things!" Heather yells.

"Come on man, pull it together" Owen complains.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it. I won't hurt any of those turtles" DJ says defiantly.

"Seriously, that's what this is about?" Billie asks incredulously. "You chose a costume of Nabbit, and Nabbit is the only character in the series who isn't hurt by the enemies! DJ, you don't have to hurt the turtles because they won't even touch you" She exclaims.

"They… they won't? I don't have to hurt them?" he perks up a bit.

"That's what I'm saying" she smiles.

"Alright then, let's do this" he says triumphantly.

Everyone cheers as Brick and DJ take their positions at the starting line.

"Players on your mark, get set, GO!" Chris exclaims.

DJ and Brick take off like a flash, Brick jumping over the turtles and DJ running past them. They soon come across their first big hazard; Duncan as a Hammer Brother.

"How's it going?" he taunts.

"Pretty –Censored- good" DJ smirks.

**-Confessional-**

**Duncan: "Did he just?"**

**Brick: "Did he just?"**

**Chris: "Did he just?" he says, shocked most of all.**

**-End Confessional-**

Duncan snaps out of his shock and starts throwing hammers. DJ steps in front of Brick, blocking all the hammers. Brick then punches a block, finding a fire flower inside and uses it to eliminate Duncan. They then proceed running until the come to Dakota as an approaching Bullet Bill.

"Don't worry, just jump over!" DJ says to Brick.

'This isn't good' Dakota thinks to herself. Then out of nowhere she becomes Dakotazoid, turning her into a Bonzai Bill. Brick is caught mid jump and eliminated. DJ is unfazed as she travels right past her.

**-Confessional-**

**Dakota: "I never really got over my transformation from last season. I just revert into it out of nowhere, and I have no real idea why"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Don't worry man, I'll win this!" DJ calls before continuing to run. All that's left is one last gap, as he attempts a jump over. Long story short, he jumps too early and falls down the gap.

"DJ and Brick have been eliminated" Chris exclaims as the other Screw Attacks sigh in defeat.

**-Confessional-**

**DJ: "I was so close too!"**

**Heather: "One of those two is so going home if we lose!"**

**-End Confessional-**

At the end of the first stage, every other pair made it through, save for Heather and Lindsay. Lindsay was stuck figuring out what the mushrooms did, which led to her being defeated by Harold, who was a Lakitu. Heather was scared off a cliff by a snapping turtle not long after.

**-Confessional-**

**Heather: "There is no way I'm losing for this. If I have to rig the vote, so be it!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Alright, everybody switch up! Fire Flowers, your princess is….. Izzy"

"Ha ha, you heard the man! Bow to your ruler! Bow to Princess Kaleidoscope!" Izzy cackles madly.

"Yeah" Chris says, slightly freaked out. "Anyways, move it Fire Flowers! You have a princess to save!"

"Your pairs are Duncan and Sam, Dakota and Courtney, Harold and David, Eva and Anna Maria, and Scott and Dawn. First pair to attempt rescue will be…. Scott and Dawn" Chris announces.

"This can't be good" Scott says after putting on a Wario Costume.

"You're telling me" Dawn says in a huff, after putting on a Rosalina Costume.

**-Confessional-**

**Chris: "Some of you might be wondering about the costumes the rescuers wear. You see, all costumes are of protagonists in Mario games where you have to rescue someone. This means the full list is Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Wario, Rosalina, Yoshi, and Nabbit."**

**Scott: "She thinks I'm up to something, which I'm not. I won't let her distract me though. Not while she looks so good in that dress. Dammit I did it again!" He reaches for the camera and rigorously shakes it.**

**Dawn: "I know Scott is up to something. He's trying to sabotage the challenge I bet. But, why is his aura so confused? And why is the camera crooked?"**

**-End Confessional-**

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" Chris shouts, to start the Fire Flowers on their rescue attempt.

Scott runs ahead of Dawn, jumping over and sliding under all obstacles. Dawn isn't too far behind, and floats over everything. 'Is he trying to leave me alone to lose?' she thinks to herself before speeding up. Scott looks behind and sees her catching up to him. However, behind her was DJ as Nabbit.

"What, how does he get to keep that costume?!" Scott asks

"That's because Nabbit is the only protagonist who is also an enemy in your way. Have fun bro!" Chris laughs.

He thinks to himself for a second before running back to help Dawn.

"Dawn behind you!" He calls.

"I'm not falling for it!" Dawn calls back at her.

'Dammit she doesn't believe me. What do I do now?' He thinks before jumping and tackling DJ off the stage.

"Scott has been eliminated! Nice work on saving your team mate bro!" Chris says into the bull horn.

**-Confessional-**

**Dawn: "So he was telling the truth, and he saved me?" She says obviously shocked. "I sense more certainty in his aura, though."**

**Scott: "I don't know what came over me"**

**-End Confessional-**

While distracted, Dawn didn't see that Billie was waiting for her as the Angry Sun from Mario Bros 3. As soon as Dawn was close enough she flew right at her and took her out.

"Dawn has been eliminated! Next pair please!" Chris laughs. "Bet you wish you listened to Scott now, huh?"

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "The angry sun was always my least favourite part of Mario Bros 3. I figured that in this challenge, I could spread the frustration around."**

**-End Confessional-**

By the end of the first round, all the other pairs had made it through to the next round. Harold in particular landed an impressive maneuver by forcing Heather off of the stage with Mario's F.L.O.O.D. unit.

"Alright, the next round begins now!" Chris announces before pressing a button on his remote. The background then morphs into the underground stage, World 1-2 from the first Mario brothers. "Screw Attacks, your first pair is Billie and Cody, now move it!" Chris exclaims before blowing an air horn.

Billie took a Mario costume and Cody had a Luigi costume, and just like the infamous brothers, they worked as an excellent tandem in running through the level. Every time an enemy showed up, Cody would blast it with fire and Billie scouted ahead. Upon approaching the end of the level, they are confronted by David costumed as a Thwomp.

"Whoa, watch out!" Cody says pulling Billie out of harm's way. Just seconds after, David lands on the ground in front of them.

"Aw crap, I missed" David complains.

"Thanks for the quick save partner" Billie says whilst hugging him.

"No problem, heh heh" Cody stammers blushing.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "Am I still blushing?"**

**Billie: "I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not playing Cody. It's just fun to see him blush in uncomfortable situations."**

**Sierra: "Oh there is no way that she is gonna steal my Cody!"**

**-End Confessional-**

As soon as Billie let go of Cody, the ground beneath them started to shake. The two of them turned around and saw an infuriated Sierra charging straight for them.

"We have to go now!" Cody exclaimed

They ran as fast as they could and made it to the warp pipe, but for some reason it wouldn't let them in.

"Oh yeah, probably should have mentioned that you need to use the secret warps" Chris comments laughing.

"Oh I'm an expert at this, hang on partner" Billie says grabbing Cody's hand and doing the secret jump. "Now we wait for them to load and…"

"Now!" Cody says taking her through the closest pipe.

"Oh no you don't!" Sierra says catching up to them and performing the secret jump. However, she didn't wait long enough and ended up in world -1.

"Uh oh, Sierra has ended up in world -1! Will she ever escape? Probably." Chris laughs.

As the challenge continues, only two pairs are left for each team; Cody and Billie, Owen and Noah for the Screw Attacks. Duncan and Sam, Harold and David for the Fire Flowers.

"Alright campers, this is the final round. At the end of the level you will find our very own Chef Hatchet dressed as Bowser guarding your respective princess. This level is the hardest yet so good luck and have fun!"

**-Confessional-**

**Gwen: "When have we ever had fun?"**

**Sam: "Chris' idea of fun is way different from ours"**

**-End Confessional-**

True to Chris' description, it was a very difficult and trying level. Noah and Owen tried their hardest, but were eliminated by Chef without much of a struggle. Cody and Billie finally arrived and were immediately attacked by the ex-soldier.

"Clear the way!" Cody shouts. He and Billie barely dodge Chef's onslaught of attacks. They manage to turn him around so that they're in opposite positions than when they started.

"Cody, we don't have to fight him, just grab the axe!" Billie says dodging another blow.

"Oh yeah" Cody says plainly, as they both run for the axe. He manages to grab it just in the nick of time, and plunges Chef into the lava below.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "Yeah I did it!"**

**Chef: "Thank god that lava was orange Jell-O, and man was it ever tasty"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Congratulations Cody and Billie!" chris says with Princess Jo beside him, "Fire Flowers, both of your remaining teams must defeat Chef Koopa here in order to advance. However, if just one of you advances we'll go to the tie-breaker round. So, good luck!" He laughs before sitting back in his chair.

Duncan and Sam were the first to attempt defeating Chef. After a long and trying battle, even throwing Chef around by his tail, they failed to defeat him and were eliminated.

"David and Harold, you are your team's last hope." Chris announces. "If you fail, you all lose."

**-Confessional-**

**David: "Gee, thanks for the encouragement Chris"**

**Harold: "This shouldn't be too hard. Bowser is actually really easy if you know what to do"**

**Izzy: "I don't get why I have to just sit and watch. I wanna do something!"**

**-End Confessional-**

Harold and David began their assault, and were gaining the upper hand on Chef. Neither had been hit, and they worked in tandem so fluently they almost became the brothers they portrayed. However, Izzy decided to help.

"Don't worry guys, just use this axe!" Izzy says before picking up the axe and throwing it to them.

"No!" David and Harold cried unanimously before the bridge gave way beneath them, and they were dunked into the Jell-O alongside Chef Hatchet.

"Harold and David have been eliminated! This means that the Screw Attacks are the winners!"

All members of the Screw Attacks start cheering at this. Owen hi-fives Noah, Lindsay jumps into Tyler's arms kissing him, and Billie hugs Cody.

"Congratulations Screw Attacks! Fire Flowers, see you at the elimination ceremony" Chris says laughing before walking off with Chef.

"We were so close" Harold sighs in defeat.

"C'mon guys, we'll get them next time right?" Izzy says, before being met with glares. "Right?"

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "I think we all know who is going home tonight"**

**Izzy: She uses the axe from the challenge to pick her teeth. "How could I have known what this axe did when lifted?"**

**Billie: "First day here and my team already won. Not bad" She smiles.**

**-End Confessional-**

Before the elimination ceremony, David sits on the steps of the cabin and plays his guitar to calm his nerves. He starts strumming the tune to Lost in Hollywood by System of a Down, when Eva walks by and stops to listen. He finishes before looking up at her with a nervous smile.

"I didn't know you played guitar" She said sitting next to him.

"Yeah. As well as bass, drums, piano, saxophone, cello, and zither" He says shrugging a bit.

"What are you, some musical prodigy?"

"Yes, actually"

**-Confessional-**

**David: "I always found that music was the best way to channel and quell emotion. Thus I dedicated myself to learning as much as I can, should I find a need for it. Besides, when you're good at something and you like it, do you ever want to stop?"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Know anything by Metallica?" She asks smiling.

He nods with a small grin, before playing Enter Sandman.

Before long it was time for the elimination ceremony which, keeping with the video game theme, was held in an abandoned video game arcade.

"Welcome Fire Flowers, to the first ever elimination ceremony of the season. True to our setting of an arcade, your lifeblood this season will be: Arcade tokens with the face of yours truly" Chris says, holding out a token.

**-Confessional-**

**Harold: "I noticed that the Pong machine was missing. Nice touch Chris."**

**Eva: "I'd better not be going home first"**

**-End Confessional**

"As usual, I will call out your names and then you obtain your tokens. The player who does not receive a token must take the Warp Pipe of shame, board the Dump Truck of losers, and they can't come back….. Ever!"

"Since when have you ever meant that?" Duncan asks, out of boredom.

"Never, but be glad that I don't" Chris says cheerfully. "First to receive their token will be, Courtney"

She sighs in relief, before going and claiming her token.

"Next is Eva then Duncan, Scott, Dawn, and Harold"

They all walk up and claim their tokens. Scott smiles slightly at Dawn, and she casts a suspicious look back at him.

"Sam, Anna Maria, David"

They receive their tokens, leaving Dakota and Izzy at the chopping block. Dakota looks extremely nervous and stares longingly at Sam. Izzy on the other hand is holding her new axe, and clearly nonchalant about the whole thing.

"The final token goes to…." Chris says to build the drama.

Dakota starts sweating nervously and Izzy couldn't care less.

"Dakota" He says finally.

She runs up and claims her token before hugging Sam tightly.

"Izzy, sorry to say but you are the first one to lose this season. Pipe of shame is that way" Chris says gesturing to the pipe.

"Whatever, I got a sweet axe. I'm fine with this" She walks over to the pipe and leaves.

"Alright everybody, that's it" Chris says laughing.

"Wait, what happened to Sierra?" David inquires.

"Well, she executed the minus world glitch and is now stuck in world -1" Chris laughs.

"How does that work?" Harold asks incredulously.

"Beats me" Chris shrugs before leaving.

Back at the loser's cabin, Scott sits outside and whittles a block of wood. He wasn't exactly sure of what to carve so far, so he was just aimlessly working to clear his head. After a while, Dawn stepped outside to join him.

"Did you need something?" he asked, not looking up from his carving.

"No, I just didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me out today" She said holding on to her arm.

"So? We still lost today" He said looking up slightly.

She sits next to him in a lotus position before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Regardless, it was still very nice. Your aura is looking very much improved."

"My aura?" he said raising an eyebrow. "You still on about that?"

"Yes. It comes from me being able to see auras. I just can't help noticing it."

He looked down a moment, before stopping and turning to face her. "What do, auras look like?"

"Well, everyone has a different colour aura, but they have the same form; they all look like a waving light." She explains.

"Really? I imagined it would look a little more, I don't know, tangible"

"Well, not really. But I understand what you mean."

He sighs a bit before standing up and stretching. "Well you're welcome." He smiles a bit before going inside.

**-Confessional-**

**Scott: "She's obviously trying to get me to admit something. Well the jokes on her, because I have nothing to admit." He leans back frowning. "But I want to make it clear that I do not like her! Now give me that tape!" He reaches for the camera again.**

**Dawn: She just sits there meditating.**

**-End Confessional-**

"Well, the first challenge is over and the first contestant has gone home. Now who will win the next explosively exciting challenge?" Chris laughs. "Find out next week on Total. Drama. Bit Wars!"


	3. Mine-Weepers

**Hey everyone! One of the future challenges that me and co-author WafflesTheApprentice have planned is a guitar hero themed challenge. If you want to help with this submit ideas for songs and the characters who play them. Anything goes, whether Enter Sandman or the Gummi Bear song, AC/DC or Nicki Minaj (On second thought, scratch Nicki Minaj). Regardless, keep the reviews coming and hope to hear some ideas.**

**Total Drama and all characters are owned by Fresh Entertainment Inc. I only own the OCs of Billie and David.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bit Wars!" Chris says dramatically. "The two teams participated in a fantastic game of Super Mario Bros. There were amazing partnerships, hilarious fails, and accidental glitches. However, in the end Izzy ruined her team's chances of winning and was the first to leave the competition. Now, who will win this, the most explosive Total Drama challenge yet? Find out today, on Total. Drama. Bit Wars!"

**-Theme Song-**

"Chef are you almost done making your repairs in there" Chris inquires.

Chef emerges from the confessional before glaring at the host. "Yes I did. All I want to know is who keep knocking the camera off kilter"

"Who knows and who cares" Chris says shrugging. "All we need to do is focus on the challenge, and if your repairs are any good the camera won't break again"

**-Confessional-**

**Chef: "If my repairs are any good?! They are amazing. No way can those brats break the camera now"**

**Chris: "I don't doubt him, it's just fun to watch him react that way"**

**-End Confessional-**

Sam walks away from the loser cabin, and makes his way to the Victor's apartments. He knocks on Cody's door waiting for a response.

"Hello? Oh hey Sam" Cody answers smiling.

"Hey Cody. Listen, the games in the loser's cabin are such crap. Can I come in and play some Halo or something?"

"Sure thing, come in" He says opening the door for him.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "It's a well-known fact that gamers will stick together. One might even stab a friend in the back to help out his fellow gamer."**

**Sam: "Finally, decent games"**

**-End Confessional-**

Scott sits outside the cabin continuing to whittle. At this point, he found that his carving was resembling Princess Rosalina. He shakes his head realizing that this was the same costume Dawn had before going to discard it.

"That's awfully pretty you know. It would be a shame to just throw it away"

He turns and sees Dawn standing behind him.

He sighs. "You want it?" he asks uninterested.

"Oh, why thank you"

**-Confessional-**

**Scott: "She has to be doing something to my mind. This isn't like me at all, just to be nice to her, or to anyone"**

**Dawn: "I'm surprised, his aura has never looked better" she says clutching the carving.**

**-End Confessional-**

"Campers, please report to the back field in one hour for your next challenge. Oh yeah, be sure to bring your most washable outfits" Chris laughs into the loudspeaker.

Everyone arrives groaning and mumbling. Chris laughs at their appearances before addressing them. "Good morning everyone! Ready for another explosive challenge?"

"How about no?" Duncan yells

"Ahem" Chris states, annoyed. "Anyways, todays challenge shall be based on the classic game of Minesweeper"

"Is Minesweeper even a video game?" Billie asks

"Technically it is" Chris smiles. "Anyways, this field has been divided into two 50x50 grids. Each square is digitally randomized to be a safe zone or a mine. If you pick a mine, the whole board is randomly reset. The first team to clear their entire board wins. Can I please have a volunteer to demonstrate, Tyler?"

"Aw man" Tyler whines walking up.

"Please pick a square, any square" Chris says laughing.

Tyler thinks quickly before picking the square closest to him. Unfortunately, it was a mine. As soon as he selected it, he was splattered with blue paint.

"Thank you for demonstrating the mine apparatus"

"You expect us to scrape around the dirt for numbers, where we run the risk of being splattered with paint?!" Heather asks outraged.

"Yes" Chris laughs.

"Ugh!" She screams

"Now when I blow the air horn you may begin" Chris says before blowing the horn. Both teams scrambled to their designated grids before formulating a plan.

"Okay, what's the plan guys?" David asks the rest of the Fire Flowers.

"Well, given my previous experience as a C.I.T. it only makes sense that I formulate our plan and strategy" Courtney says.

"Yeah, no. Sorry bossy pants but we don't have any time for that" Duncan retorts.

She scoffs at him, but before she can say anything Harold interrupts. "Listen, we have an advantage here. Lindsay and Tyler are both on the other team. Given my previous experience with this game, I believe we stand a fair chance at winning."

"I knew you'd be useful Napoleon" Duncan jokes.

**-Confessional-**

**Harold: "I would often spend several hours playing Minesweeper whenever my internet went out. It's great for the brain."**

**Courtney: "The nerve of them. I am so not bossy! Am I?"**

**-End Confessional-**

Meanwhile, the Screw Attacks were having a more difficult time with their plan.

"Noah buddy, you're good at this game right?" Owen asks.

"No. I never spend a lot of time on computers, so I don't play this much" He drawls.

"Well, how often do you win at it?" Billie asks.

"A large amount of the time. The rules are simple. Whenever you locate a number, its value indicates the number of mines located near it. The more numbers you find, the easier it is to determine where the mines are" He explains.

"What's so hard about pressing a button?" Lindsay asks.

"Lindsay no!" everyone yells, but it was too late. She activated a mine and had reset the field.

"Sorry guys, I'll try again!" She says, but then selects another mine.

"You know what Lindsay? Why don't you just go sit over there and not touch anything?" Cody offers.

"Oh, okay" She complies sadly.

**-Confessional-**

**Lindsay: "I don't get why they do this to me. I mean I'm just as smart as they are, if not smarterer. That's a word right?"**

**-End Confessional-**

The Fire Flowers meanwhile were having better luck. Harold managed to clear a good amount of numbers, until he tripped and fell on a mine square, resetting the board.

"Aw man, so close" Harold sighed.

"See? This wouldn't have happened if I was in charge!" Courtney yelled at Harold.

"How can you be so sure princess?" Duncan taunts. "He's been doing more than you this whole game"

"Besides, look at that team. They aren't even close to starting" David adds.

"Ugh, fine" Courtney says turning back to the puzzle.

With Noah's help, the Screw Attacks were finally making progress, and had caught up to the Fire Flowers. That is until, Lindsay decided to help. "Hey guys, what does this reset button do?" She asks before pressing it.

"Lindsay no!" Noah cried.

Suddenly the entire board was reset and they had to starts over. "Oops, sorry guys. How could I have known that the reset button would reset the board?" She apologizes.

"Just stand there and don't touch anything at all!" Heather screeched.

"But what about the ground, or the air, or my clothes?"

"Are you intentionally trying to be obtuse?" Heather asks cynically.

"Isn't that a type of triangle?"

**-Confessional-**

**Noah: He face palms.**

**Heather: "How can anyone be so dumb? It's a wonder she ever makes it far in this show"**

**-End Confessional-**

Back with the Fire Flowers, Dakota and Sam were working back to back and managed to clear a way one corner of the board. "Not bad babe. Not bad at all" Sam smiles.

"Thanks" She smiles before kissing him.

Eva watched the two and sighed a bit before turning back to the board, and finding another safe square. She had been surviving this on dumb luck so far.

**-Confessional-**

**Eva: "I'm gonna make it clear that I don't want a relationship. Although if I want to win it could help to make a friend or two. How the hell do I do that?!"**

**-End Confessional-**

David had managed to clear a square between his and Eva's locations and walked over. "Hey Eva, need a hand?"

"Get lo-"she hesitated. "Actually yes" She sighs. "How do you play this stupid game? I don't understand these numbers. I've been getting through on blind luck"

"It's actually quite simple" He says chuckling lightly. "The numbers dictate the number of adjacent mines. For example, a number three like that one there, means that there are three mines nearby. You must use the other numbers to figure out the location of the mines."

"Oh, that doesn't sound so hard"

"Exactly. Glad I could help" he smiles before walking off.

Cody had looked over for a second and was watching the whole thing. "Oh man, look at their progress. How can we possibly beat them now?" he asks worried.

Noah looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on. "Simple, I have drawn out the grid on this piece of paper, and am marking all squares as we uncover them. That way we have an idea of where to select."

"Oh. That makes sense." Cody said in realization.

"Hey guys, I really wanna help" Lindsay says pleadingly.

"Sorry Lindsay, but you can't really help us." Billie said.

"Okay" she moped, before moving away. However she tripped and fell on a mine and reset their board.

**-Confessional-**

**Noah: "Oh come on! We were so planned out, now I have start over! And to make it worse, the other team is almost done!"**

**-End Confessional-**

After Lindsay left, the team worked double time to get back their progress. Owen, however, was especially bummed. Gwen took notice and walked over.

"Hey big guy, what's up?"

"Oh hey" Owen sighed. "I'm just bummed that Izzy's gone. I mean back in season three, I was going to try and get back with her, but then she got eliminated before I could. Now, this season I was going to try again but she was eliminated again."

"Oh, I see what you mean. But don't worry, things have a funny way of working things out. If you're meant to be together, you'll find a way to make it work." She reassures him.

"You really think so?" He asks smiling a bit.

"I know so. Gophers forever?"

"Gophers forever"

Jo and Brick had turned the challenge into a mini competition between the two of them to see who could uncover the most.

"How many you got Brick for brains?" Jo taunted.

"Thirty-seven. What about you soldier?" Brick replies.

"Forty" she smirks a bit.

"There's no way"

"Oh yes there is" She argues

**-Confessional-**

**Jo: "I can't tell you how worthwhile it is to have muscle-head for some friendly competition"**

**Brick: "Jo is an excellent partner for me. Easy to compete with, and easy on the eyes…. Wait give me that tape!" he reaches for the camera.**

**-End Confessional-**

Over with the Fire Flowers, things were going slower, but they were getting closer to winning. Courtney still found time to complain though.

"I still think we would be faster if I was in charge" She bossed.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll come true" Scott retorts.

'Why you!" She grumbles.

"Hey calm down. Your aura is out of control Courtney, perhaps you should take a breather. I mean, we're really close to winning anyways" Dawn intercedes.

Courtney breathes heavily for a minute complying. "Fine" she mumbles walking off.

"Thanks" Scott says plainly. "What colour is her aura?" he asks, attempting conversation.

"Oh, hers is a bright yellow. That means that she fears losing control and has a strong leadership-heavy mind."

"Makes sense for her"

**-Confessional-**

**Dawn: "I've never known Scott to be this invested in auras, or anyone for that matter"**

**-End Confessional-**

An hour after the challenge started, the boards appeared vastly different. The Screw Attacks' board had half of it covered in unrevealed squares. The Fire Flowers' board was nearing completion with few spaces left. Noah was growing especially worried about this development.

"This isn't good. Half the board is left, the numbers indicate multiple mines nearby, and they're almost done" He said visibly distressed.

"Come on Noah, there has to be some way to pull through" DJ offered.

"As if. I mean with Tyler and Lindsay clueless, Brick and Jo more invested in each other than the board, and them almost done; we stand no chance!" Heather yelled.

"How exactly are you a bigger pessimist than me?" Noah asked.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm a realist"

During the whole thing, Lindsay was watching in avid anticipation. "This isn't fair, I'm a part of this team I should be helping" she says to herself. "That's it. I'm gonna march over there and win this game for our team!" She storms over to the grid.

"Uh Lindsay, did you need something?" Owen asks.

She ignores him and keeps walking forward, before reaching for another panel on the empty side of the grid.

"Lindsay! Don't!" Everyone calls at her. It was too late as she presses it.

"Attention campers!" Chris announces. "Lindsay has discovered the last remaining square! The Screw Attacks win!"

"What?!" Everyone yells unanimously.

"Yeah, check it out" He says revealing the board, which shows all the unrevealed squares are mines. "Congratulations, you don't have to send anyone home again. Fire Flowers, to the elimination ceremony"

"OH you've got to be kidding me!" Courtney yells, "They have way too little safe spots on their field!"

"Actually, it's the same number of mines. Your team just has them more spread out" smirked Chris.

"We won! Told you guys you'd need my help" cheered Lindsay.

**-Confessional-**

**Duncan: "Well that's just fantastic"**

**Courtney: "Why, why, why!?"**

**-End Confessional-**

Later that night, the Fire Flowers had all gathered together in the arcade for the elimination ceremony. Chris approached the counter about to call out their names. "Alright, now tonight we shall do something a little different. You get to see everyone's votes!" Chris exclaims, laughing at their stunned expressions. "Now, let's get this under way!"

**-Confessional-**

**Duncan: "Well that sucked. I vote Courtney."**

**Dakota: "Courtney is too bossy, she has to go!"**

**Sam: "Yeah, I think tonight it's a no brainer. Courtney."**

**Dawn: "Courtney's aura is way off. She has to go for her own good"**

**Harold: "After doing nothing but complain and insult me, Courtney is my vote"**

**Scott: "She is totally doing something to my head. Oh yeah, my vote. Courtney"**

**Anna Maria: "Courtney for sure"**

**Courtney: "There is no way I'm going home. I vote Harold, for screwing it up"**

**David: "Now I know that everyone is probably voting for Courtney tonight. However, we could use her later. In that case I vote for Anna Maria."**

**Eva: "I vote for—"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now for some reason we couldn't get the recording of Eva's vote. Regardless we all know who is going home tonight." Chris smiles as Courtney looks around, shocked and betrayed. "If this wasn't the one and only reward challenge of the season!"

"What?!" Courtney shrieked.

The rest of her team looked on in shock while Chris laughed. "Yeah it is. The other team already got their prize; a metal detector!"

"So, you just?" Duncan starts.

"Yeah, I did just show the votes to stir the plot and make Courtney hate you. Goodnight" he says leaving.

**-Confessional-**

**Harold: "This, is very bad"**

**Courtney: "I can't believe this! Any of it! The nerve of my team to vote for me, the nerve of Chris to fake us out, it just….. Ugh!"**

**-End Confessional-**

Meanwhile with the Screw Attacks, everyone was celebrating their victory.

"What do we need this stupid metal detector for anyway?" Heather asks.

"I don't know but we should keep it in case we need it. Remember the incident with the meat grinder in season three?" Gwen retorts.

"Yeah, yeah" Heather says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's just celebrate that we won a second challenge in a row! At this rate, we'll be at the merge in no time!" Cody says, raising a glass of pop.

"He's right, let's celebrate!" Owen exclaims.

**-Confessional-**

**Heather: "As if any of these losers will meet me in the merge"**

**-End Confessional-**

"And so ends another explosive challenge. Now what will happen next time? Who will win? Who will lose? Who owns this Laura Craft t-shirt? All answers will be revealed next time, on Total! Drama! Bit Wars!" Chris says dramatically.

* * *

**Bonus note: If you have a game you would like to see become a challenge, suggest it and maybe we'll use it. Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Tomb Haters

**Thank you to user J for giving us the idea for this challenge. Still looking for more song ideas in the Guitar Hero challenge, so keep them coming.**

**Total Drama and it's characters are owned by Fresh Entertainment Inc. WafflesTheApprentice and I only own the OCs of David and Billie.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bit Wars!" Chris says dramatically. "I forced the two teams to get down and dirty in the dust with paint bombs, in a bombastic game of Minesweeper. Secrets were revealed, insults were exchanged, and bombs were detonated. Despite the best efforts of the Fire Flowers, Lindsay managed to win the challenge for her team and Courtney was sent home. At least she would have been if it weren't the season's only reward challenge!" He pauses to laugh at her expense. "Now, after having the entire team witness the votes cast in the confessional, what will happen to the Fire Flowers? Will they win a challenge? Found out right now, on Total. Drama. Bit Wars!"

**-Theme Song-**

In Cody's room at the Victors' apartment, he had invited Sam, Owen, Billie, and Noah over to play some Halo. Noah opted to sit out and instead was reading on the couch, and Dakota wanted to go and watch Sam play.

"Alright the rounds almost over guys" Cody said leaning forward.

"And now you can watch me win" Billie smirked leaning forward as well.

"Leaning forward means it just got real. Too bad I'll win" Sam laughs following their lead.

"I don't want to be left out" Owen copies them.

They continue with their match, neck and neck in terms of score, with Dakota watching in avid anticipation. Even Noah took a break to watch the conclusion of the game. Finally, after the end of the match, they discovered that the winner was; Billie.

"Yes I did it!" She exclaims.

"Aw man." Sam complains.

"Relax man, now we're all tied at ten wins each. One more for all the marbles?" Cody suggests.

"You know it" Sam replies determined.

**-Confessional-**

**Sam: "I gotta tell ya, you have no idea how awesome it is that there are other gamers in this competition"**

**Owen: "I always enjoyed the occasional game, but now I have to play a little more than usual if I ever expect to win this season. I still have to throw the huge party I promised in the first season"**

**-End Confessional-**

On the other side of the lot, Courtney was sitting alone in the loser's cabin. "That was too close. I can't let myself get voted off this early. There has to be some way that I can show that they need me, but how?" she ponders before forming an idea. "That might work, but it's dependant on whether or not that game is one of the featured challenges"

"Attention Campers! Please report to Studio 7 in half an hour for your next challenge!" Chris announces over the PA.

Elsewhere, David was tuning his guitar before leaving for the challenge. He notices Eva walking to the studio and runs to catch up with her. "Hey wait up"

"Can I help you?" she asked gruffly.

"Just wondering if you wanted some company"

"Really?" She asked surprised. "That would be nice actually"

"Does this mean we're friends now?" he smirks.

"Yeah, I guess" she stammers.

**-Confessional-**

**Eva: "So now I have a friend. This makes me a little safer from elimination."**

**David: "Yeah, I know she seems standoffish, but I think that under that hard exterior she's really nice. Besides, everybody deserves a chance, and I need at least one friend"**

**-End Confessional-**

Everybody files into the studio and finds Chris dressed like Indiana Jones and Chef dressed as Sallah. "Welcome to your third sensational challenge!" Chris announces. "As you can guess, due to the jungle setting and my choice of costume, your next challenge is based on a treasure hunting game; more specifically Tomb Raider!"

Everyone has a mixed variety of emotions. Sam and Cody are obviously excited. Billie has a smug smile, and Courtney looks stressed about the whole thing.

"Now before we begin, we have a little question for all of you" Chris says, causing them all to raise eyebrows. "This Laura Croft: Tomb Raider t-shirt was left on the island after the first season finished. So, anyone here know who this belongs to?"

Everyone looks around confused, except for Courtney who was visibly shaking and biting her lip. Finally she sighed and raised her hand. "It's mine Chris"

Several gasps were heard at this. "Really Courtney? Because this shirt could only be obtained at SGC, aka one of the biggest video game conventions ever!" Chris inquires further.

"Fine. I'm a big fan of the Tomb Raider series, okay!" she says exasperated, before swiping the t-shirt from his hands.

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "I can't help it. The girl power aspect of the game is just so inspiring. Not to mention that it is really fun"**

**Harold: "This could be useful"**

**Duncan: "That's actually really surprising, and somewhat cool"**

**-End Confessional-**

"So, if we're ready to move on, in today's challenge you will have to explore the entire studio, including underground tunnels we dug, in order to find five separate treasures. The Fire Flowers must find five golden idols, the Screw Attacks five pieces of gold jewellery. First team to find all five treasures, and return them to the pedestals at their basecamp, wins the challenge and receives an Indiana Jones movie marathon, complete with popcorn and drinks"

"But they have a metal detector! This is gonna be so unfair!" Anna Maria complains.

"They won the metal detector in the reward challenge, remember?" Chris asks as the Fire Flowers grumble. "However you will receive something to aid you in your quest"

"And what would that be?" Eva asks.

"An authentic, limited edition, Laura Croft costume. Signed by her voice actress from the most recent game, and featuring a fully stocked tool belt; which includes two paintball pistols. Should you win the challenge, one of you gets to keep it"

Courtney rushes up and claims the costume before anyone can even reply. No one complained though.

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "Oh my God, this is a dream come true! Is this what it feels like to be a nerd?"**

**Anna Maria: "For once, Courtney might do something other than boss us around" She says continuing to apply hairspray, until the can was empty. "Three down, forty-seven to go"**

**-End Confessional-**

"At the sound of the air horn, you may begin!" he says before blowing the horn. Both teams immediately rush off. "I should probably warn you that there are jungle animals in here!" he calls after them, laughing. "You remembered the tranquilizer gun, right?" he asks Chef who nods.

At the Fire Flowers base camp, everyone looks to Courtney for the plan. "So what do we do, miss tomb raider expert?" Scott asks.

"We should split into groups of two, and never go alone. Knowing Chris, there might be booby traps. I'll take Harold with me to see if I can steal their metal detector. If we find a treasure, we'll take it back here and continue on. Eva and David will take the high road up that hill" She says motioning behind her. "Meanwhile Duncan, you take Anna Maria down the main road. Scott, Dawn, Sam and Dakota will go into the tunnel, and split into groups of two if they find a fork in the path"

"Not bad princess, maybe you should have made the plan for the last challenge" Duncan replies sarcastically.

She merely rolls her eyes before continuing. "If there are no objections we should go now"

"Um I have a question" David says raising his hand. "What did Chris mean by live animals?"

"It could be anything from a deer or a parrot, to a jaguar or a viper" She says, causing the others to gulp nervously.

**-Confessional-**

**Sam: "You know. Despite the danger we face, Courtney might help us win this challenge."**

**Eva: "If I can skin Sasquatchanakwa, I can skin a jaguar"**

**-End Confessional-**

The Screw Attacks, on the other hand, had no idea on what to do. After arriving at basecamp they aimlessly searched through it and came up with nothing except their metal detector.

"Alright, does anyone here know about this game?" Gwen asked.

"What about Cody and Billie?" Owen suggested. "They should know"

"Actually I never played Tomb Raider. Sorry" Billie says sheepishly.

"I only played the first two" Cody explains.

"Well that'll have to do soldier" Brick says. "What do we do?"

"Well from what I remember, most of the treasures are underground. We should use the metal detector in areas where there is little light, or heavy Vegetation. As for the animals Chris mentioned, we should be okay as long as we stick in groups of two or more."

"That definitely makes it easier for us" Gwen says. "I'll partner with Owen."

"Sounds Like a plan. I'll go with Billie, Jo go with brick, and DJ go with Heather." Cody says.

"What about me?" Noah asks.

"You stay at camp with Tyler and Lindsay and keep them out of trouble"

**-Confessional-**

**Noah: "At least they won't be able to blow the challenge for us"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Alright, if we all know the plan let's break!" Cody says running off with Billie.

Unknown to the Screw Attacks, Harold and Courtney were watching them from the bushes. Seeing most of the team run off in different directions, Courtney comes up with a plan to steal the metal detector from them.

"Harold listen, I'm going to steal their metal detector"

"What? How?" He replies.

"Simple. Noah, Tyler, and Lindsay are the only ones at camp. If you can circle around and keep watch for me, taking their metal detector should be easy."

"You got it boss" he says before sneaking around their position.

**-Confessional-**

**Harold: "I'm as stealthy as a panther since I went to '_Magic Steve's Martial Arts Camp'._ It taught me more than the various martial arts and their history"**

**-End Confessional-**

Courtney waits until Noah walks further away before jumping out and shooting Tyler and Lindsay with her paintball guns.

"Hey, what the?" Tyler exclaims getting hit in the chest.

"Oh, my outfit! Now what?" Lindsay whines looking at Courtney.

"Uh, you have to go back to Chris to re-spawn?" Courtney lies.

"Aw man" Tyler complains before running off with Lindsay.

"Well done Courtney" Noah says smirking.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Courtney says brandishing her pistol.

"Nothing"

"Seriously?" She asks incredulously.

"Well yeah. Take the metal detector, I blame Lindsay and Tyler for it, everyone wins" He drawls.

"Fine." She says before taking it. "What's the catch?"

"All I want from you is for you to answer three Tomb Raider questions. If you are successful, you may take it" He says smirking.

She thought it over for a bit before nodding. "You're on"

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "This will be a synch"**

**Noah: "The sooner those idiots are gone the better. Besides, not like anyone will find out."**

**-End Confessional-**

Courtney had already answered the first two questions easily, before Noah decided to bring out his trump card. "Alright, final question. What is the code required to make Lara Croft naked in the first Tomb Raider?"

"Trick question! There is no such code!" She says confidently.

Noah nods in satisfaction before stepping aside. "You may proceed"

"Awesome! Come on Harold!" Courtney says before running of, as Harold bursts out of the bushes behind her, and follows her back.

Back with the Fire Flowers, Duncan and Anna Maria had already found one of their Idols, as had Sam and Dakota. Eva and David, however, continued their search up the hill.

"How much money went into making this place?" Eva asked.

"Obviously more than one of us will win in the end" David replies, looking around.

Suddenly, from up ahead, they hear a growl inside the trees. Inching forward carefully, they look and see a Jaguar lying curled up around an idol.

"Now what?" David asks.

"Leave it to me!" Eva says grinning before tackling the Jaguar. "Come on kitty, let's see what you can do!"

**-Confessional-**

**David: "I don't care how messed up that was, It was awesome! I can see why people are scared of Eva but I think she's great to have protect you"**

**Chef: "I guess there is more than one way to skin a cat"**

**-End Confessional-**

David and Eva run back to their basecamp and arrive with their idol; with Eva wearing a new set of gloves.

"Oh my God, did you kill a Jaguar?!" Anna Maria yells.

"No. I just skinned it, like I did the Sasquatchanakwa" She replies coolly.

"She's telling the truth" He replies in her defense. Elsewhere in the jungle the jaguar is rubbing its back, where two handfuls of fur were ripped out.

"How many are left?" Eva asks.

"Two. Courtney and Harold are still looking, and Scott and Dawn found a second path underground" Sam explains.

Meanwhile, with the Fire Flowers, Owen and Gwen rush back to camp with a piece of jewellery, closely followed by Jo and Brick with another one. Before they arrived, Lindsay and Tyler had made it back to camp.

"We found two of the pieces and…" Gwen says before stopping and looking around. "Please tell me someone else has the metal detector"

"Yeah! Courtney does!" Lindsay replies.

"What?!" They all yell.

"You let them take the metal detector?!" Jo says.

"Well, she shot us with paintballs and we had to run back to Chris to respawn!" Tyler exclaims.

"But there was no rule saying you had to!" Gwen yells.

**-Confessional**

**Tyler: "Oh man, we are so going home tonight"**

**Noah: "Everything went better than expected"**

**-End Confessional-**

"What about you Noah? Why didn't you do anything?" Jo shouts.

"I was on the other side of camp. Besides I saw a piece of jewellery over there, and have no idea how to reach it" He drawls.

"What do you mean?" Owen asks nervously.

"I mean that it's next to a Pit Viper" he says pointing behind him, to a large snake coiled on a branch next to a gold bracelet.

"Oh crap. Uh, how are we gonna get that?" Gwen asks.

"Chill out, I got this" Jo says, before grabbing a stick and hitting the viper over the head with it. She then picks it up and hurls it across the jungle. "There, all done!"

**-Confessional-**

**Brick: "Wow, she's awfully skilled. Exactly what I look for in a girl. I mean, partner! But I still question her moral values she showed me from last season"**

**-End Confessional-**

While running back to camp, the metal detector suddenly start pinging in Courtney's arms. "Hey, I think an idol is nearby."

"Can you pinpoint where?" Harold asks, looking around.

"I says its right…" she stops, seeing that it's pointed at her pocket. "Inside my pocket?" She reaches inside and pulls out their fourth idol.

"Awesome, now let's get going!" Harold says excitedly as they reach camp.

"Guys we have the fourth idol!" Courtney says placing it on the pedestal.

"Excellent, now we just have to wait for Scott and Dawn" David says.

Meanwhile, the Fire Flowers had managed to find their fourth piece of jewellery and were currently looking for the last one.

"Hey guys I found a pond!" DJ says. "And look there!" he points out a necklace sitting at the bottom of the pond.

"Awesome work DJ. You wanna jump in and get it?" Heather offers.

"Of course, it should be easy" He says jumping in.

**-Confessional-**

**Heather: "All I have to do is make us lose and then convince the team that DJ screwed this up. Then I'll be one step closer to the million. Besides how hard can it be? He's DJ!"**

**-End Confessional-**

He pops out of the water holding the jewellery before hearing a growling noise coming from behind him. "Uh, Heather did you hear something?"

Heather meanwhile grabs the necklace and runs off, as DJ turns around coming face-to-face with an alligator. "Hey there little guy" he says nervously. "Would you like some tofu?" he asks taking some out of his pocket. The alligator takes one sniff of it before roaring at him and charging. DJ wasted no time in running all the way back to basecamp.

Scott and Dawn meanwhile were walking through the tunnel of their cave, and hadn't found the idol yet. Scott was becoming particularly frustrated. "Alright where is it? The other team might have won by now."

"Your aura is looking a little off Scott. Perhaps you should calm down a little." Dawn suggests. "It might allow you to think more clearly."

He raises an eyebrow before complying and taking deep breaths to calm down. Once he was ready he looked back around them. "There has to be something around here to let us know where it is. After all he wouldn't have torches here for no reason" He says before looking at the ground. "That's it! Maybe they buried it in the tunnel!"

"Now you're thinking clearly" Dawn says happily.

They search the tunnel for any freshly dug dirt and sure enough they find a pile. "Here!" Scott says, exhuming the final idol. "C'mon let's go!" he says running out with her.

Heather, in the meantime, makes it back to camp and places the necklace on the pedestal.

"Um Heather, where's DJ?" Gwen asks suspiciously.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter because we won again!" She says excitedly. "Wait, should Chris be making an announcement or something?"

Billie looks at the back of the necklace and face-palms. "Heather this is a decoy!"

"What!?" she replies shocked.

"It says made in China! Heather its plastic!" Billie yells. At that moment DJ made it back to camp and starts panting heavily. "Thanks for leaving me behind with that alligator Heather!"

The rest of the team starts glaring at her before Chris comes on the PA. "Attention campers! Scott and Dawn found the final idol for their team! The Fire Flowers finally win a challenge, and get to keep the costume!" He announces as the Fire Flowers can be heard cheering. "Screw Attacks, elimination ceremony is in two hours. Be there, or be sent home"

-**Confessional-**

**Gwen: "I'm sure we all know who's going home"**

**DJ: "Heather for sure"**

**Eva: "I'm definitely not going to lose this season"**

**Scott: "Another challenge done. I must say I'm rather enjoying Dawn's company. Wait give me that tape!" he says attacking the camera.**

**-End Confessional-**

As the Fire Flowers could be heard partying in the background, Chris approached the podium. "I guess I should have mentioned that there would be decoys in the challenge, huh? I honestly thought you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for that. Then again it is Heather we're talking about" He smirks as the rest of the team laughs at Heather's humiliation. "Now if you do not receive a token, you must go down the warp pipe of shame, take the dump truck of losers and you can't come back. Ever"

The team looks around at each other smugly.

"First to receive a token is DJ" Chris says

"Phew" he smiles picking up the token.

"Next is Cody…. Billie… Owen… and Noah" They all smile relieved and take their tokens, standing next to DJ.

"Gwen… Tyler… Jo… and Brick" he says before looking at the remaining two campers. "Lindsay, you gave away the metal detector and could have cost your team the challenge" Lindsay gulps and looks at the team pleadingly. "And Heather, you left DJ for dead, as well as falling for a decoy necklace. Also according to your confessionals you are a terrible person; as usual"

"Oh whatever, just give me my token!" She demands.

"Funny thing that, because the last token goes to… Lindsay!"

"What?! you voted for me!" Heather yells outraged.

"Well duh, we all hate you" Gwen says smirking.

"You can't do this!" she say getting dragged away by Chef. "You're supposed to get rid of useless people who can't help you! It's that simple!"

"Well, you thought plastic was gold and almost lost DJ for us, plus we hate you. That makes you pretty useless, so I guess it is that simple" Cody says smiling.

"Argh!" She yells as she gets dumped down the warp pipe. Falling face first in the dump truck, she finds a bunch if dents all over the inside of the bin. "What happened to this truck?"

**-Confessional-**

**Chris: "What happened was Izzy deciding to go axe crazy on the inside of the truck! Those things cost money! Lots and lots of money!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Thus ends another stellar episode. With the teams now at even numbers again, who will come out on top the next time. And how many of them like running across busy highways? Find out in the next amazing episode of Total! Drama! Bit Wars!" Chris says before looking off screen. "You know Chef, I kinda wish I could keep the hat for the rest of the season"

"Too bad Chris" Chef says from off-screen.

* * *

**And so Heather is the next one to go. As if anyone is gonna miss her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Atari 26 Hun-Dread

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! We are nearing 700 views too! Keep sending us challenge suggestions and songs for the guitar hero challenge. Also remember to Review!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and it's characters are the property of Fresh Entertainment Inc. WafflesTheApprentice and I do not own them. (Though if we did, Cody would win TDWT and we would fix All-Stars). We only own Billie and David.**

* * *

Chris sits in an arm chair facing the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Bit Wars! Both teams trekked through a jungle to find treasure, in a Tomb Raider themed challenge. Courtney was surprisingly good, Noah was surprisingly sneaky, Scott was surprisingly nice, and Heather was unsurprisingly cruel. After leaving DJ to be killed by an alligator and taking a decoy idol, Heather was given the boot. Thank God! So now, who will win? Will Scott admit his feelings for Dawn? Will anyone love the old school feel of this challenge, or should I say challenges?" he laughs briefly. "Find out right now, on Total! Drama! Bit Wars!"

**-Theme Song-**

Despite their accommodation in the Losers' Cabin, Cody and Billie found a way to make the most of it. They made a challenge out of the CDi Zelda games; Cody would play Link: The Faces of Evil, and Billie would play Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. The first one to win got bragging rights.

"Face it, you will never beat me at this. I wrote a review on these games" Billie smirks.

"I guess that means you know about the glitch in the boss battle" Cody retorts.

"Glitch?" she asks, half surprised and half interested.

"Yeah, watch this" Cody says. "You see all I do is throw the book at Ganon", he says doing such, "Then I win because I tricked you"

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "He tricked me! That stupid geeky, childish, and cute….. Wait, what? Give me the camera dammit!"**

**Cody: "She totally likes me, at least as much as I like her" he blushes. "Give me that tape!"**

**Chris: "Seriously what is it with people destroying our confession cam?" he asks adjusting the view.**

**-End Confessional-**

Meanwhile in the Winners' Lodge, everyone was enjoying themselves heartily. Sam was teaching Dakota to play good video games, Courtney was fashioning her costume in a mirror in delight, and Dawn was finally meditating in peace. The only person not content was Scott.

"What is it about her that makes me like this?" he asks pacing in his bedroom. "I've never felt this way before, ever!" He says before hitting his head against the wall. "Can it be that, I like Dawn?!"

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Hearing the knock, he jumps out of his daze and answers it to find Dawn standing there.

"Oh hi, did you uh…. Need something?" He asks

"I just heard some banging on your wall, are you okay? Your aura seems in a confused state" Dawn says with a worried glance.

'Sh-she really cares about me?' he thinks to himself. "Yeah I'm fine" he says crossing his arms.

"Are you sure?" She inquires further.

"Yeah I'm sure" he says before closing the door hastily.

**-Confessional-**

**Dawn: "Something is up with him, I just know it" She says clutching the carving of Rosalina he made.**

**-End Confessional-**

"Attention campers! Please report to the Video Arcade in half an hour. One of you is being voted off!" Chris announces. This lead to various reactions among the campers.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "Oh my God seriously?"**

**Courtney: "There has to be a rule against this! If not then Chris will hear from my lawyers!"**

**Gwen: "This is new"**

**-End Confessional-**

Needless to say, everyone filed into the video arcade as quickly as possible. "Thank you all for arriving on such short notice" Chris says smirking.

"Alright Chris what's your game?" Duncan demands.

"Yeah who's getting the boot?" Jo adds.

"Yeeeaaaaahh" Chris strains. "One of you will be eliminated…" he says as they all start to sweat. "At the end of this episode!" He says laughing.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells outraged.

**-Confessional-**

**Scott: "Of course! Of course!"**

**DJ: "Classic Chris" he sighs.**

**Courtney: "One million dollars….. One million dollars…" she chants quietly.**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now if you would all follow me into the basement" he says before opening the basement door. Inside there were various circles glowing different colours like TRON lines. "Welcome to the Atari classics challenge! Atari was the most profitable video game company until Nintendo showed up, with most of its games not having an end goal just a purpose to get a high score. But today there is a purpose!" he says motioning to the circles.

"What purpose would that be?" Harold asks.

"Thanks for asking." Chris says. "These circles will drop you into a different Atari game. You must finish the level, and reach the end which will take you back to here. If you lose in the game you cannot proceed in the challenge, and must instead watch from the sidelines. If anyone from either team manages to make it through all five challenges, they will go to a final challenge against each other."

"And what are these challenges?" Billie inquires.

"They are, in order, Kaboom, Frogger, Pitfall, Pac-Man, and Space Invaders. The last game will remain a mystery." He looks over at Chef before continuing, obviously angry. "We were gonna have a challenge based on Mountain Men but apparently it wasn't in the budget to have the legendary "Glitch Heaven", right Chef?"

**-Confessional-**

**Jo: "What's glitch heaven?"**

**Chef: "Why is he angry at me? I don't make the budget"**

**Gwen: "What exactly is their budget if they can afford all this but not a "Glitch Heaven"?"**

**-End Confessional-**

"When we begin each challenge, I will explain how they work individually" He says before stepping on a circle. "Now let's go!" he says before teleporting, with Chef close behind.

After some hesitation, all the contestants followed after Chris and Chef, and arrived in the first challenge; Kaboom.

"In Kaboom, you must catch these falling bombs, which are here represented by painted meatballs, courtesy of Chef" He says showing one of the meatballs, having a consistency similar to a cannon ball. "After catching them, you must place them in one of these baskets. If you drop one, you are out. If you are hit by one, failing to catch it after, you are out. Any questions? Good" He says before anyone can ask. "First up, the Screw Attacks"

**-Confessional-**

**Tyler: "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"**

**Owen: "I will eat anything, except those meatballs"**

**-End Confessionals-**

"Don't worry about getting hit. It won't hurt a bit" Chris assures them. "It's gonna hurt a lot" he says laughing with Chef.

The Screw Attacks take their positions beside the wall reluctantly, before looking around in fear.

"You have two minutes for this challenge, starting now!" Chris announces. After the announcement, meatballs started falling on the contestants. Some contestants did better than others.

Jo for example caught two right off the bat, placing them in her basket. Tyler tried to follow her lead, but ended up hit in the head with one of the meatballs. However, since the meatball stayed on his chest he wasn't technically out. Lindsay on the other hand, had different ideas.

"You stupid meatball! How dare you hurt my boyfriend!" she yells before picking up the meatball and throwing it on the ground.

"Lindsay and Tyler are both out!" Chris announces. "You should have left it where it was lying Lindsay"

"Oops" she says before helping Tyler off to the side.

Owen on the other hand managed to catch several, showing some surprising agility. By the end of the challenge no one else had been eliminated, and the worst the team suffered was a black eye on Brick's part.

"Alright Fire Flowers, it's your turn to try your hand at this game!" Chris says, before laughing some more. "This is the most hilarious thing I've seen in years" he whispers to Chef, who agreed.

"Let's all just try our best, okay guys?" Dakota offers.

"Don't worry, I used to spend hours playing Atari games when I was younger" Sam says happily.

The rest of the team then felt a renewed sense of vigour and was suddenly more determined to win the challenge.

"Fire Flowers, your two minutes start now!" Chris laughs as more meatballs start falling.

Anne Maria was, unfortunately, the first camper out. It was barely ten seconds into the challenge, and she was hit on the head with one of the meatballs. Instead of hurting her, it hit her hair and shattered against it. "I guess that counts as an out, since all the shards hit the ground." Chris said looking over the rules.

**-Confessional-**

**Anna Maria: "Since when were there rules on this show?"**

**-End Confessional-**

She wasn't the only one out though as David had one go through his hands just before the challenge could end.

"Alright campers, please step through the portal. Losers will wait upstairs, those still viable please step on the green circle and report to the next challenge" Chris says before leaving with Chef.

After dropping off the four losers, the remaining contestants followed Chef and Chris through the green circle where they were faced with a large highway. Chris drives up to them in a golf cart before stepping off. "Alright, here is part two of this challenge, based on Frogger!"

"You mean that game where you have to cross a busy highway avoiding cars and alligators?" Gwen asks incredulously.

"Yeah that's the one" he replies laughing.

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "Yeah, this might hurt"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now to demonstrate that this is all perfectly safe and a completely viable challenge, we will have it tested by our very own Blainley"

"Hey guys, I just got out of my full body cast! Can't believe it took all of Revenge on the Island!" Blainley says happily.

"Yeah, yeah" Chris says annoyed before shoving her into the highway. "Make sure this is safe"

"Wait, what?" Blainley asks before being hit by a semi.

The teams both shriek in horror and recoil from the scene.

"This can't be legal!" Courtney yells in fear.

Before Chris can reply to her he receives a phone call. "Hello? Yeah this is Chris….. Uh huh….. Uh huh…. Really it isn't legal? Oh okay, Chao!" he says before hanging up. "Apparently Courtney is right and this isn't at all legal. So let's just move on to the next challenge. Follow me"

"Wait, what about Blainley?" Owen asks.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. The cars are mostly simulated, and Chef will get her later"

**-Confessional-**

**Blainley: She is once again in a full body cast. "Not again" she says, muffled by the cast.**

**Owen: "Sweet Colonel Custard, that is awful. Poor Blainley"**

**Gwen: "As much as she had it coming, she didn't deserve that"**

**Chris: He's laughing his ass off. "That was a long time coming!"**

**-End Confessional-**

After leaving the Frogger stage, they go instead to the next stage. "Welcome to Pitfall!" Chris says extending his arms. "The object is simple, run one at a time to the end of the level. Fall in a pit, you are eliminated. Get caught by one of the alligators, you are eliminated. Simple as that. All players that finish will proceed back to the arcade."

"Just one question" DJ asks. "Are these live alligators?" DJ asks nervously, obviously remembering his last encounter.

"Good question DJ. However, after the Tomb Raider challenge, we received some lawsuits from PETA. Due to the treatment of the Jaguar, thanks to Eva, we aren't allowed to use live animals for the next couple of challenges until we can say for sure that they won't be hurt. They're just robots with plastic teeth."

**-Confessional-**

**DJ: "Thank goodness. Not only do I not have to face a gator, but I don't have to hurt any animals for a while"**

**Courtney: "So my lawsuits don't work, but theirs do?!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"The first team to run shall be the Screw Attacks, so make sure that you have a good strategy"

Billie calls the rest of the competitors into a huddle to go over the game plan. "I think that we should run an alternating flow of athletic competitors and non-athletic competitors. Relatively speaking" she says looking at the agreement on their faces. "Therefore I think that Brick should be the one to go first."

"You got it soldier" Brick says saluting, before turning to Chris. "Chris, I'm going to be going first for my team."

"Whatever floats your boat" he says shrugging, before blowing an air horn.

Brick takes off like a shot, his military training allowing him to easily overcome most of the obstacles. He swung gaps with the vines, jumped over the rolling logs and bounced over the alligators, scoring his team an easy point.

**-Confessional-**

**Brick: "That was an excellent workout, easier than I thought, but still an excellent workout"**

**-End Confessional-**

Following Brick in his finesse proved to be a harder task for some of the team. Noah for instance, lacked the upper body strength to hold on to his vine and was eliminated. Owen on the other hand, somehow managed to overcome all the obstacles, until he fell into one of the pitfalls. "Uh guys, I'm stuck", he said while struggling helplessly. This eliminated Owen from the rest of the challenge. By the end, no one else had been eliminated from the team, despite some hardship.

"Next up, the Fire Flowers!" Chris announces before that team huddled up.

"Okay, I might have a good plan" Harold says "It's simple. We send Eva in first, she can destroy some obstacles and make it easier for the rest of us. If done correctly, she won't even be eliminated"

"Uhhhh… Eva already did the course while we were talking" Courtney commented. They all turned around and saw Eva standing triumphant amongst pieces of the ruined alligator bots.

With the robots out of the way, the rest of the team managed to get through the level unscathed, putting them in the lead.

**-Confessional-**

**Chris: "Oh come on! That's not how it's supposed to go! Those freaks were supposed to get hurt! And those alligators are expensive!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Alright campers follow me to your next challenge" Chris says before leading them to their next stage; Pac-man. "The objective here is simple. The entire maze is pitch black, except for these glowing TRON lights. Your entire team must run through the maze collecting all the dots. However, the other team gets to put four people in the maze to act as the ghosts. The ghosts are supposed to tag other players to eliminate them. If all players are eliminated, then the ghost automatically win for their team. However, if someone eliminates the ghosts with the power-up, they can't come back in. If your team collects all the dots you may progress."

**-Confessional-**

**Harold: "This appears really easy, although we should still be on our guard"**

**Billie: "Pac-Man was one of the first games I ever played. Since then it's been a favourite"**

**-End Confessional-**

The Screw Attacks were first, and they immediately huddled to form a plan. "What's the plan gamer lady?" Jo asks.

"I happen to be an expert at this game so this will be simple. We get the power-ups first and eliminate the ghosts early, that way we face no resistance for the rest of the challenge."

"Is that it?" Jo asks incredulously.

"Is there a problem?" She replies, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just thought it would be more complicated than that."

'Well if there are no other questions, we should go now!" Billie exclaims breaking the huddle.

This turned out to be easier said than done, as over the course of the challenge Gwen and Jo were eliminated before Brick, Cody, DJ, and Billie had managed to eliminate the four ghosts: Eva, David, Dakota, and Sam. The Fire Flowers weren't faring much better as the ghosts represented by Billie, Cody, DJ, and Brick managed to eliminate Sam, Harold, Dawn, and Scott.

**-Confessional-**

**Scott: "How are they so good at this?"**

**Billie: "I did not anticipate it being this hard"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Time now for your fifth challenge" Chris announces as they enter the final arena. "This one is based off of Space Invaders. In it, those drones on the ceiling fire lasers. You must wear these laser tag vests for the lasers to register a hit. Likewise, you must eliminate them with laser tag guns. If you manage to win this, you continue on to the final challenge."

"Alright I love laser tag" Cody says excitedly.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy this then" Chris laughs. "First up will be the Screw Attacks"

Cody and Brick were naturals at laser tag, and as such tore through the challenge like nothing. Billie however was struggling and DJ had been eliminated very early on. Cody looked back and saw that Billie was oblivious to a laser being fired above her.

"Billie watch out!" Cody shouts before knocking her out of the way, and taking the blast for her.

"Cody has been eliminated from the challenge?!" Chris announces in shock.

"Cody, you shouldn't have done that" Billie says. "You could have won this easily"

"I know, but I couldn't let you lose like that" he says sheepishly.

Brick on the other hand, had shot the last of the drones. "Attention Screw Attacks, Brick and Billie will be moving on to the final leg of the challenge"

"Thanks anyway" Billie smiles before kissing his forehead.

**-Confessional-**

**Cody: "Oh my god yes, yes!"**

**Billie: "I don't know why I did that, but it felt so right"**

**Gwen: "All I know is that if Sierra saw that, she'd be seething and there would be one less Billie in the world"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Fire Flowers, hop to it!" Chris says, obviously getting impatient.

Groaning slightly, the remaining Fire Flowers approach the stage.

"I hope the rest of you are aware that I have no idea what to do" Dakota says sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I don't either" Courtney laughs nervously

"Your challenge starts now" Chris announces as the drones come back online.

Much to everyone's surprise, the Fire Flowers started off okay. Courtney quickly got the hang of shooting the drones, and things were looking up. That is until Eva and Dakota were shot simultaneously, leaving Courtney to finish the challenge alone; this meant that she was alone against the two remaining Screw Attacks.

"Alright campers, this is your final part of the challenge. In it you must play the most dangerous, brutal, and difficult games of all!" Chris says menacingly, causing the remaining campers to sweat nervously.

"Hey Chris, what is the final game?" Harold asks curiously.

"Oh for this, we're going back to the beginning of Video gaming!" Chris says excitedly.

"Pinball?" Lindsay asks.

"Not quite a video game, but no" Chris says. "This one was an arcade classic!"

"Oh sweet, Donkey Kong?!" Sam squeals.

"No! Think Atari! This was one of the first home consoles!" Chris seethes clearly frustrated.

"Oh, the Odyssey?" Harold exclaims. "Obscure, but nice touch"

"Nooooo!" Chris yells. "Pong! It's Pong dammit! Why is it that with this many gamers, none of you guess Pong?"

"Oh" everyone says in realization.

**-Confessional-**

**Chris: "Like seriously, No one guesses Pong?! What do they teach these people?!"**

**Courtney: "Classic Chris" She says angrily.**

**Brick: "Ha, he didn't scare me at all with this realization" he says confidently. The lights in the confessional then go out. "No, don't take my soul! Anything but this!" he cries, before a tinkling sound can be heard.**

**-End Confessional-**

"Each team gets a six foot long paddle. You will move it back and forth to bounce this ball to each other. In order to make this more interesting, the first team to score will be the winner. The Screw Attacks will have an advantage due to having two team mates moving the bar, but Courtney will have the advantage of no bickering possible."

"That isn't much of an advantage" Courtney says nervously.

"I know. Have fun!" He laughs before sitting on the chair of a tennis referee.

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "Alright, this looks pretty much impossible now"**

**Billie: "No way to lose now!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Let the final game begin!" Chris says before throwing the ball in the arena. It landed near Courtney so she wasted no time in hitting it to Brick and Billie. They retaliate quickly and knock it back to her. Thus began a heated match, with the ball being passed between the teams, and neither team wishing to lose. Courtney had a very close call, and barely managed to knock it back.

'That was too close' she thinks to herself. 'There has to be an easy way to win'. After a few more minutes, she gets the idea to bounce the ball sharply against the wall. This caused it to bounce between the side walls at an incredibly fast rate. The Screw Attacks were helpless as they watched it bounce back and forth in front of Courtney; anxiously waiting for her to hit it again. "Game over!" She cries in victory as she finally hits the ball and knocks it past them to the goal.

"Courtney wins!" Chris yells excitedly. "Unbelievable, that is worth an instant replay!"

**-Instant Replay-**

**"Oh my God, I can't believe she used one of the most infuriating parts of Pong against them. I mean look at that!" he says drawing an arrow towards the ball as it bounces. 'Then look at this final shot! That is just awesome!"**

**-End Instant Replay-**

At the end all the teams were reunited and the Fire Flowers celebrated Courtney's victory for their team. "Screw Attacks, bonfire ceremony tonight. See you there!" Chris says leaving with Chef.

**-Confessional-**

******Gwen: "This is just one of those days, where there is no clear cut person to vote for"**

**Jo: "I can't believe we lost twice in a row! I blame Captain Wets-His-Pants!"**

**Cody: Still stunned over the kiss.**

**-End Confessional-**

Chris is still watching Courtney's highlight moment, while standing at the podium. "Oh right, the elimination" he says turning back to the Screw Attacks. "The usual routine, if you don't receive a token you must take the warp pipe of shame, hitch a ride on the dump truck of losers, and you can't come back. Honestly, the vote tonight surprised me. I didn't see this coming." This made the team look around surprised and nervous. "The first tokens tonight go to Gwen… Owen…. Billie…. And Brick."

Brick and Billie are happily surprised and take their tokens in relief.

"Next Lindsay… Cody… DJ… and Noah"

Jo looks around surprised while Tyler is sweating nervously.

"Behold, the final token of the evening. Tonight one of you will be going home….." Chris says dramatically. "And the person receiving the token is….."

Tyler sweats profusely and even Jo bites her lip in fear.

"Jo. Sorry Tyler, but you're going home"

Tyler sighs and starts leaving, but not before one last kiss from Lindsay.

**-Confessional-**

**Gwen: "Like I said, it's one of those nights where you just can't decide who to vote off"**

**Brick: "I thought I was a goner for sure"**

**-End Confessional-**

"So ends another dramatic and surprising episode. Will the Screw Attacks win a challenge? Will the Fire Flowers continue to be the best? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will Love? And will these freaks ever stop breaking my confession cam?" He yells, before regaining his composure. "Err-hem, find out next time on Total! Drama! Bit Wars!"

* * *

**So, Tyler is the next to go. Honestly we couldn't do anything else with him, and had to just cut him lose. Don't forget to R & R. And be on the look out for the next chapter!**

**-UntoldStoriesTold**


	6. Street Gripers

**Thanks to everyone for all the views and favourites. Keep reviewing, and be sure to continue suggesting ideas for the Guitar Hero challenge (As well as other possible challenge ideas). Be sure to comment what you think on characters and ships as well.**

**Total Drama and it's characters are property of Fresh Entertainment Inc. WafflesTheApprentice and I only own Billie and David.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Bit Wars" Chris starts "Our twenty remaining failures, I mean campers, had to play through back to back Atari games. Bruises were gained, spaceships were shot, and Blainley was hit by a truck." He says breaking to laugh at her expense. "After all that The Fire Flowers won again and twenty became nineteen as Tyler was the next to leave. Now who will win today's fantastic challenge? Test your might, and find out right now on Total. Drama. Bit Wars!"

**-Theme Song-**

Owen was relaxing in Sam's room with Noah, who he was teaching to play video games. After Sam was out of earshot, Noah decided to make a proposition.

"Hey Owen"

"Yeah Noah, best buddy?" He replies smiling.

"What do you think of forming an alliance?"

"An alliance?" He questions, before mulling it over. "Okay, but who's gonna be in it?"

"I was thinking the two of us plus one other person. Have any ideas as to who it could be?"

"How about Gwen?"

"Gwen?" Noah asked surprised. "Why her?"

"Well think about it, she always makes it far. She's smart, not as smart as you though, and besides we were all on the gophers in Season One. Gophers forever man"

Noah thought about it before nodding. "Agreed. Gophers Forever" He adds with a small, but genuine, smile.

**-Confessional-**

**Noah: "This alliance has the potential to go far, and I can't help but say I'm impressed with Owen's thought process on Gwen as an ally." He says smiling, before shaking his head slightly. "Gophers forever after all"**

**Owen: "This alliance is gonna be the best! Noah and Gwen are like my favourite people here!"**

**-End Confessional-**

After the kiss Billie gave him, Cody was sitting on the steps of the Loser's Cabin. He was thinking hard about what this meant, and if Billie liked him.

"If she does like me, what should I do? I could always tell her I like her back. But what if I read the signs wrong? I could be setting up for a disaster. Then again, nothing ventured nothing gained." He mused out loud, before sitting bolt upright. "That's it! I'm gonna tell her! No matter what I'm gonna tell Billie!" He exclaims with a confident smile.

"Tell me what?" Billie asks stepping outside the cabin.

Cody screams in surprise and runs off in the opposite direction, upon recognizing Billie's voice.

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "Oh my God, does that mean he doesn't like me?" She gasps. "He doesn't like me, and I just looked like a total idiot for doing that!" she cries, hitting her head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"**

**Cody: "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot! She probably thinks I'm not interested in her now!" He exclaims, before hitting his head on the wall. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"**

**-End Confessional-**

Gwen, meanwhile, had snuck away from the rest of her team to go see Duncan. Being on different teams, she couldn't afford to be caught, in case she was branded a traitor by her team mates. After sneaking around all of her team mates, she made it to Duncan's room and knocked on his door.

"Hello? Oh hey babe. Whatcha doin' here?" He asks smiling.

"I just wanted to see you. Since we're on different teams we don't really get chances to see each other outside of challenges. Besides, if anyone caught us, we'd be branded traitors" She says rubbing her arm.

Duncan softens his smile. God, he loved when she did that. "No problem Gwen, I understand"

"Thanks" She smiles weakly before kissing him quickly. "I should probably get back, see you around"

"See you later" He smiles before closing his door.

She walks down the hallway quickly, looking over her shoulder so as to not be found. Turning the corner, she was caught off guard by Noah and Owen.

"AH!" She exclaims before calming down. "H-hey guys. Can I help you?"

"Yes actually, we have a proposition for you" Noah drawls.

"What would that be?"

"An alliance" Owen says smiling.

"An alliance? Why me? Why not Cody or Billie?" She inquires.

"Two reasons, Owen suggested you and Gophers forever" Noah smiles softly.

'A genuine smile? Out of Noah?! They must be serious' Gwen thinks to herself. "Sure, why not?" She says finally.

"Yay! This is going to the best ever!" Owen exclaims happily, before capturing Gwen and Noah in a big bear hug.

"Attention Campers, please report to Studio 2 in one hour for your challenge!" Chris says over the intercom. "And would whoever is constantly breaking the confession cam please stop doing that!"

Back at the Loser's Cabin, DJ had heard the announcement and smiled slightly. "Excellent. Now I can finish my game"

"The Flowers of Robert Mapplethorpe?" Billie asks incredulously. "Is that even a video game?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I do know, however, that I enjoy all of these paintings" He says simply.

"Fair enough" Billie shrugs. "Oh can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what do you need?" he replies smiling.

"Well, Cody sort of ran away from me earlier. Do you think he hates me?" She asks nervously.

"Hates you? Far from it." DJ answers her. "He's just naturally skittish. If you ask me, I think he likes you. A lot"

"Really?" She inquires further, smiling slightly.

"Of course. Why else would he blush when talking about you?"

"He talks about me?"

"Almost all the time"

Billie smiles excitedly before hugging DJ. "Oh thank you DJ!"

"Glad I could help" He smiles before watching her run off in glee. "Now where was I?" he says returning to the paintings.

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "He really does like me!" she squeals in delight. "Wait, how do I ask a boy out? I've never really had a boyfriend before. Maybe Gwen would know"**

**DJ: "She's totally got it for him. Badly"**

**Chris: "Interesting. Maybe we should find a way to get Sierra out of the minus world"**

**-End Confessional-**

Chris smiled deviously as he watched the contestants file in to the studio. "Welcome campers, or should I say fighters, to your next challenge"

"Fighters?" Duncan inquires.

"Yes, fighters. For today we shall be honouring fighting games of all kinds by having a massive tournament fighter tournament!"

"Redundant much redundant?" Noah says smirking.

"Can it!" Chris yells, pointing a finger at Noah. "Anyways, in this tournament you can choose your character from the entire library of fighting game rosters. From Mortal Kombat to Street Fighter, Tekken to King of Fighters!"

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "This challenge is the most unique so far. Gamers and physically inclined contestants alike will be able to perform well here"**

**Scott: "This is gonna be a synch. When I was a kid, my brothers would often whittle quarters out of oak wood. There were very few occasions when we could go to the city, but when we did we'd try and trick arcade machines. When it worked we played to the best of our abilities so as to play as long as possible. As such, I think I know my character."**

**-End Confessional-**

"We are aware of how some of these moves and combatants are pretty much impossible to use in reality. So, after selecting your characters you will get in these state of the art Virtual Reality pods on loan from the government."

"Where'd you get the money for this?" Jo inquires.

"We have friends in high places." Chris replies smirking.

"Wait, will we actually have to hurt each other?" Dawn asks worried.

"Unfortunately, no. You'll feel simulated pain, but you won't actually be hurt" Chris says before moving on. "Now if there aren't any more questions, select your fighters, climb in your pods and test your might"

After fifteen long minutes of selecting characters, both teams had finally selected their characters. For the Screw Attacks: DJ as Jax (Mortal Kombat), Owen as Mike Haggar (Final Fight), Cody as Siegfried (Soul Calibur), Brick as Guile (Street Fighter), Noah as Strider Hiryu (Marvel vs. Capcom 2), Billie as Ivy (Soul Calibur), Gwen as Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat), Lindsay as Cammy (Street Fighter), and Jo as Zangief (Street Fighter). And for the Fire Flowers: Duncan as Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Scott as Kano (Mortal Kombat), Anna Maria as Orchid (Killer Instinct), David as Ryu Hayabusa (Dead or Alive), Dakota as Sindel (Mortal Kombat), Sam as Akuma (Street Fighter), Harold as Kenshi (Mortal Kombat), Courtney as Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat), and Eva as Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat).

"Dawn, why aren't you in costume?" Chris inquires.

"I don't like or play fighting games, so I don't know any of the characters." She says shrugging.

"Well that's fine, given your modesty and quiet nature, you can be Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers" Chris smirks as Dawn is suddenly changed into Morrigan's costume, causing Billie to snicker and Scott to faint.

She blushes heavily and covers her body with her arms. "Chris, I am heavily insulted and object to this perversion" She says angrily.

"Would you feel better if you wore this sweater?" Chris asks holding up a sweater with the Mortal Kombat dragon on it.

"Yes" she says hastily before putting the sweater on.

"Now that everyone is in costume" Chris says standing in front of them. "I will go over how this challenge works. First, everyone shall participate in a challenger's ladder using a randomized mix of fighting game characters. However, no two ladders are the same. At the end, the Bottom scorer from the Screw Attacks will be out, as will the Bottom two scorers from the Fire Flowers. After that we shall move on to the next part, which is an actual tournament set up"

"Why are two from our team sitting out, while they only have to sit out one? And I'd better like your answer Chris!" Courtney yells.

"Simple. That way each team has eight people for the tournament. If one team had nine we couldn't do the even sorting"

"That answer is satisfactory" Courtney says crossing her arms.

"Now, if you would please follow me to the arena" Chris says leading them to the stadium form Mortal Kombat (The one where Shang Tsung sits to watch the fights). Now the first team to try the ladders will be the Screw Attacks, and their first fighter shall be Cody. Any music you would like to have play?" Chris asks sitting in Shang Tsung's throne.

"Yes. The Mortal Kombat theme from the first movie" He says nervously stepping up.

"Fair enough" Chris shrugs as the music plays. "Your first opponent; Goro!" Chris announces as the Shokan King materializes on the stage.

"Oh Crap!" Cody says in fear, backing up slightly.

"You can do it Cody!" Billie yells from the sideline.

Hearing her say that he smiles slightly, before stepping up in full confidence. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Test your might!" Chris says ecstatically. "I've always wanted to say this, and now I can. Round One, Fight!" He announces as the music goes into full swing.

In total, the fight lasted less than a minute, but to everyone, it seemed to move in slow motion. At the end of it all Cody stood over Goro, with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Flawless Victory!" Chris says laughing in disbelief, as everyone cheered for Cody. "Your next opponent Pinklet; also known as Pink Scorpion!"

This first fight set the tone for the rest of the team, as they all completed the ladder flawlessly. "Wow, It's gonna be hard to pick someone to eliminate. But, I have to choose the slowest scorer who happened to be Lindsay"

"But I'm so cute in this beret" she argues.

"Too bad, you're out. Now finish her!" Chris laughs as Chef comes out dressed in Baraka's costume.

**-Confessional-**

**Chris: "Now, due to the legal issues and daytime slot of this show, we cannot show you the following violence. I honestly loved seeing the reactions of the Fire Flowers though"**

**Harold: "I chose Kenshi because he is an honourable ninja. He may be blind, but his psychic powers allow him to fight"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Fire Flowers, you're next up. Your first fighter will be Harold"

"Do not fear, my team mates. For the honourable ninja warrior shall emerge victorious" Harold says approaching the platform.

"Hey you're not wearing your blindfold!" Chris yells, before snapping his fingers to make the blindfold appear on Harold's face.

"Gah, I'm blind. Have no fear, for I shall use my psychic powers." Harold says drawing his sword. "How do I use my psychic powers?!" He panics, allowing him to be defeated by every one of his opponents.

At the end, the only fighter left was Scott. He approached the platform, smiling cockily, until that smile became a frown. "Hey Chris! What's with all the Pokémon on my ladder?"

"Oh yeah, ever heard of Type Wild? It's a Marvel vs. Capcom style game with Pokémon characters. Have fun!"

Chris' wish was not in vain, as Scott proceeded to have fun in beating every opponent.

**-Confessional-**

**Scott: "Remember my story from earlier? The game in question was Mortal Kombat, and my character was Kano. I always loved how he was a knife fighter, and as a kid, I loved his laser. The Fatality was just the icing on the cake"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Now that Scott has finished, we can eliminate the lowest scoring contestants; those two being Harold and Anne Maria". Both contestants sigh before moving to the stands with Lindsay. "Now we move to or tournament style. Each winner shall move on to the next round. If it should happen that more people win from one team, we'll have to have two people from the same team fight. Your fighting pairs for round two are as follows: Gwen vs. Sam, Courtney vs. Brick, Scott vs. DJ, Noah vs. David, Eva vs. Cody, Billie vs. Harold, Jo vs. Dawn, and Duncan vs. Owen"

Needless to say, there were some people who did better than others. Eva, for example, simply massacred Cody. Scott also performed exceptionally well, out speeding DJ and hitting some expert ranged attacks, with both his knife and laser.

"Alright fighters, time for round three. Your matches are: Gwen vs. Courtney, Scott vs. Noah, Eva vs. Billie, and Jo vs. Duncan!"

**-Confessional-**

**Billie: "At this point I was fearing for my life. That hammer is one of the most spam worthy moves in MK9, I have no way to defeat her! Plus, it's EVA!"**

**Courtney: "It's about time I could get my revenge on Gwen"**

**-End Confessional-**

After Scott laid an impressive beat down on Noah, and Gwen obliterated Courtney (The former laughing incredulously and the latter screaming in rage), it was finally time for Billie to fight Eva.

"Uh oh" she says nervously, as she watches Eva climb the stage with a confident smile. "How the hell can I do this?"

"Don't worry Billie, you can do it!" Cody yells encouragingly, mimicking Billie's actions from earlier.

"Thanks!" She yells back, smiling weakly. "There's no way I can, but at least I feel better" she says to herself.

"Fight!" Chris shouts quickly. Eva took off like a shot and rushed Billie with her hammer. Billie quickly responded by stabbing her sword in the ground to knock Eva back. Afterwards she whipped it to its full length to keep her at a distance. Eva saw her opening, however, and started throwing hammers. After a few more minutes, Eva landed one last good punch to eliminate Billie.

"Nice work Billie, you actually made me try" Eva smiles, helping Billie up.

"Right back at you" Billie laughs weakly, before joining Cody in the stands.

"Alright, Jo and Duncan, you two are the last fighters of the round!" Chris says reclining.

Duncan walked up confidently, while Jo sent a smile back.

"Good thing this costume has a Sports Bra" Jo laughs.

"I know, Private Piss-Pants might have gotten jealous." Duncan retorts.

"What are you going on about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughs.

"Cut the crap and, Fight!" Chris shouts, clearly bored.

"Get over here!" Duncan yells shooting the spear out, but Jo was ready and side stepped to respond with a Flying Lariat. Duncan then lashed out with his sword, before doing a flame teleport to catch her off guard.

'Damn, all I need is one good grab' Jo thinks as she locks hands with Duncan to hold him back.

"You ready to lose yet?" Duncan mocks.

"Ladies first!" Jo shouts, before launching a kick to his groin.

"Oh God, my Three Stooges!" he cries in pain, clutching them.

"I can see why Courtney liked to do that" She smiles before grabbing him. "Spinning Pile-Driver!" she shouts before launching into the air with him and dropping him on his head.

"Jo is the winner! Round Four begins in five minutes!" Chris says sipping his drink.

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: She's laughing at Duncan's. "This makes losing to Gwen worth it!"**

**-End Confessional-**

Round four consisted of Gwen vs. Scott, and Eva vs. Jo. Gwen used her ability of changing into the other competitors to her full advantage, launching teleport kicks, Hammer tosses (Courtesy of Eva), and finished it all off with one well time "Get over Here!". Eva on the other hand, struggled against Jo, with her only advantage being her projectiles. In the end, she won after one hell of a struggle.

"Alright campers, this is it. The final fight of the day. Screw Attack vs. Fire Flower. Woman against woman!" Chris announces dramatically. "In this corner, she's an angry Goth who not only drank out of the communal toilet but has also found herself to be an All-Star of Total Drama, four seasons strong; it's Gwen!" He says, as Gwen walks on stage to heavy applause. "And in the other Corner, she hasn't been on since season one, but can still skin both a Sasquatch and a Jaguar. You are right to fear her, for she is the one, the only, Eva!" He finishes as Eva climbs up to an equal applause.

"Ready to fight?" Gwen asks, extending her hand nervously.

"I'm ready to win" she smiles shaking her hand.

"Are there any music requests?" Chris asks.

"Final Countdown by Europe" Gwen smiles, not taking her eyes off of her opponent.

"Nice choice" Eva smiles in agreement.

"If there are no more interruptions, take your places!" Chris says as Gwen and Eva go on their respective sides. "3, 2, 1, Fight!" Chris shouts as both Gwen and Eva charge. Gwen immediately morphs into Zangief and does a pile-driver on Eva, while she retaliates with a jab to the gut and a spear throw. Gwen morphs to Scorpion for a flame teleport, followed by a sword slash.

"This is pretty intense huh?" Cody whispers to Billie.

"I'll say, Eva's gonna be tough to beat" Billie responds.

"I don't give much to Gwen's chances" Courtney smirks.

"Are you just saying that because you hate her?" Owen asks.

"That, and the fact that she's fighting Eva" she shrugs.

Back with the fight, Eva and Gwen were now neck and neck. One more hit from either side would deal a kill. 'I can't teleport as Scorpion, she'll see it coming. Besides, I'm in range of her hammer' Gwen thinks to herself as Eva throws a hammer at her.

"Say goodnight!" Eva says triumphantly.

Gwen suddenly changes into Mileena, performing a teleport kick. "Good night!" she mocks as she beats Eva.

An air of silence hung in the arena, as everyone stood speechless. It was finally broken as Chris stand up laughing incredulously. "I can't believe it! Gwen beat Eva! She actually beat Eva! The Screw Attacks win!" He shouts as everyone floods to the stage and hug Gwen.

"Hey" Eva says looking straight at Gwen. Everyone suddenly backs away to make room for her as she approaches.

"Um, yes?" Gwen asks nervously.

Eva glares, before smiling broadly and laughing. "That was amazing. You actually beat me. I'm impressed" she says extending a hand.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Eva" Gwen smiles shaking her hand.

"Just don't expect it to happen again" Eva smirks.

"Wouldn't count on it" Gwen laughs.

"Attention campers, stand by for evac!" Chris shouts as all the contestants are dragged out of the virtual reality and are back in the real world. "Alright, Fire Flowers, report to the elimination ceremony in an hour." Chris says before walking off with Chef.

**-Confessional-**

**Duncan: "I have an idea of who to boot, but I'll need to get people behind me"**

**Courtney: "I know exactly who to vote for"**

**-End Confessional-**

In the loser's cabin, Duncan had gathered Dawn, Scott, Dakota, and Anna Maria. "Alright guys, I know who to vote for, so we should all vote together" Duncan says to them.

"Who would that be?" Dakota inquired.

"Harold"

"Harold?" Everyone asks surprised.

"But he's a gamer, one of two on our team. We need him" Anna Maria protests.

"Yes but look at him, he was one of two eliminated in the first round for our team. That makes the only other option you Anna Maria" he says pointing at her. "However, he is also physically weak and how often will these challenges require physical exertion? He could seriously hurt himself" he explains. The others nod slightly and look at each other.

"But what about his gaming experience. He's one of three gamers and he's great at Halo." Scott interjects.

"Yes but when is the likely hood of Halo happening? He would need a team unit to pull it off well, and it'll most likely happen after the merge; the exact point when asking for his help isn't an option" He retorts.

Dawn looks at Scott unsure, and mulls it over with the others before turning back to Duncan. "Alright, we vote for Harold, but only on one condition"

"That being?"

"We eliminate you next" She says as Duncan raises his eyebrows. He then shrugs, smirking. "Sure, why not?" he says.

**-Confessional-**

**Scott: "agreeing that readily to it? He must have a plan of some sort."**

**Dawn: "I think we made the wrong choice. I didn't like his aura at all"**

**Duncan: "In the end I don't really need this second million, but I'll still do what it takes to win it"**

**-End Confessional-**

"Welcome Fire Flowers, to your second official elimination ceremony" Chris says leaning on the counter. "Tonight, one of you will be going home, provided that they don't receive an arcade token" he says holding up a token. "As such, the first token goes to Courtney"

She smiles confidently, and takes her token gratefully.

"Sam… Dakota…. Eva… David" Chris says as they all take their tokens. "Scott… Dawn… and Duncan"

Anna Maria smiles slightly, still nervous, while Harold is extremely shocked.

"This is the last token, if you do not receive it you have to take the Warp Pipe of Shame to the Dump Truck of Losers and leave, and you can't come back ever!"

"Cut the crap Chris, that's never been true" Duncan says.

"It's been true enough!" Chris retorts before clearing his throat. "This token is going to allow one of you to continue to pollute the ozone with aerosol, as the camper receiving it is Anna Maria"

Anna Maria takes it gratefully as Harold hangs his head low.

"Sorry Harold, but the Pipe awaits." Chris says

"So long my friends, I shall see you again someday" he says before jumping down the pipe.

**-Confessional-**

**Courtney: "Dumping Harold?! Something's rotten in the state of Denmark!"**

**-End Confessional-**

"And so ends another shocking episode of Total drama" Chris says dramatically, before ditching his poker face and taking a shocked expression. "I mean seriously dumping Harold?! The kids' gaming skills are amazing!" He yells surprised before regaining composure. "Oh well, their loss, those stupid idiots. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will regret voting off the player who would be the most valuable Spartan ever?! Ahem, find out next time, on Total. Drama. Bit Wars!" He says before turning to Chef. "I mean seriously, who the hell are these idiots, that they would do that this early?!"

* * *

**Fun Fact: DJ was originally going to be eliminated here, but we decided against it.**

**Don't forget to R & R!**

**-UntoldStoriesTold**


End file.
